


Stranded on an Island

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: Gumball and co get stuck on a random island after surviving a terrible plane crash. How long do you think they'll survive till they're rescued? Well you're gonna have to read and find out. Co-op by me and TME, harem fic, and also no flames.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**The scene showed TME and Atomsk in hawaiien outfits like swim trunks and floral shirts while they relaxed on reclining seats that were set up for them.**

**“Ah… nothing like a relaxing day huh partner?” TME said when he looks at Atomsk with a grin.**

**“You said it. Boy did we need this vacation.” Atomsk said.**

**“Yeah well too bad because it looks like we got a job to do now that the readers found us… shame, and I was just unwinding as well… though considering we are on a beach, mind explaining the idea you had?, I may have suggested a version with Darwin tagging along but… what if Penny, being a natural shapeshifter could be the player two in our Co-op work?” TME said when he had an idea causing look on his face.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful for a moment.** **  
** **  
** **“Hmmm, could work. I mean Penny can shapeshift to anything.”**

**“Yup, could have some female on female moments or futa on female as well hehe… still first off all people in this story are 18 and older, no exceptions… anyway onto the general idea that Atomsk had… please explain my friend.” TME said while he sucked on a straw that had some diet soda in a glass that the straw connected to.**

**“Well, obviously Gumball, and the few females we chose that work, could either survive a plane crash… or their boat sanked… bottom line, they’re on the island.” Atomsk said.**

**“More or less… though remind me Atomsk, down the line wasn’t there some kind of abandoned amusement park and some kind of hidden base under it?... not sure if we even talked about that… think there was something else?” TME said while he looks thoughtful.**

**“Uh yeah… and I think the theme we pick would alien theme right?” Atomsk said as he was thoughtful.**

**“Oh yeah… wasn’t there also going to be a new girl in that base?, an alien or something?... I mean with how there is a shapeshifting woman, a ghost, a T-Rex, and many other things that would make anyone question reality…. An alien would be just the norm in Elmore and what not.” TME said while he shrugged his shoulders at how random Elmore was.**

**“Hehe, you got that right.” Atomsk said as he chuckled at how random Elmore was.**

**“Yeah… so just to check, we tossing every available lady at Gumball not related to him at Elmore… and well being his female friends and what not, and legal age or we going a select few for his harem?” TME said while he looks thoughtful on how things will go since that could make a different scenario entirely.**

**“Well of course we exclude the females that are related to Gumball. As for the harem, well it’s more than a few. I mean have to pick the right girl for this.” Atomsk said.**

**“True… still if this is a plane ride and what not and its a collage thing more or less… going to need some chaperones to make it official… either with OC’s or maybe Yuki and Nicole… they have history together as long time friends so… either that or mix things up and maybe toss in a couple OC females… maybe Lillum and maybe Ruby?... I mean I’m looking at a list and surprisingly not many lady friends for Gumball outside of his family believe it or not.... At least ones with names as far as I know.” TME said when he showed Atomsk the list they had and well… 6 at best if after he looked through a lot of characters in the Gumball who were actually named.**

**Atomsk whistled at the list.** **  
** **  
** **“Wow… no kidding.” He said before looking at TME.**

**“Definitely go with the OCs.”**

**“Right… want to limit the OC’s or do we go all in?” TME said while he had a thoughtful look on his face on what OC’s to add.**

**“Uhhh… go nuts?” Atomsk said.**

**“Alright… get ready for me to get nuts!” TME said as he starts adding OC’s to the list left and right.**

**Chaperones for cross country trip that will never be gotten too:**

**1.Nicole**

  1. **Yuki**



**OC Part of list**

  1. **Lillum**
  2. **Maite**
  3. **Emelina**



**Both have travel experience**

**Gumball’s harem:**

**Masami (with a body)**

**Penny**

**Jamie**

**Clare**

**Tina (Humanoid)**

**Rachel**

**Carrie**

**OC: part of the list**

**Ruby**

**Frost**

**Rose**

**Azure**

**Cedrina**

**Esmerelda (Female Version of Emerald if any forget)**

**Eruru**

**Clover**

**TME smirks at the list so far and he looks at Atomsk as he passed the list to him.**

**“Want to add a few?, you said so yourself, go nuts so might as well go nuts right?” TME said while he looks at Atomsk with an amused look.**

**Atomsk blinked a bit at the list before chuckling.**

**  
** **“Fine by me.” He said before looking at the readers.**

**“Just to let you, the readers, know. If any of you are familiar with TME’s OC, Azure, and think my OC, Cedric is in this story, then sorry but nope.” Atomsk said before adding a few names in the list.**

**Once that was done, TME took the list and gave it a second look and chuckles when he had it vanish and the details went to the words above in full.**

**“Alright, now that we got this out of the way, how do you want to start, Gumball and the others already on the island as Gumball wakes and tries to remember what happened or we go back a bit and give details on how the group crashed?” TME asked since this story can be started in a number of ways.** **  
** **  
** **“Hmmm I say… have Gumball wake a bit. Maybe he woke up last and someone fills him in what happened which leads to a flashback.” Atomsk said.**

**“Works for me.” TME said as the scene went to...**

**???/???/ Gumball (18 years old)**

“U-Ugh…” Gumball groans as he starts to come too and as he starts to come too… he could hear the sounds of fire around him and someone calling his name while they were shaking their chest.

“...Ball… gumball… Gumball wake up!” Gumball heard while his vision cleared to show a much older and still in his eyes beautiful Penny Fitzgerald… she wore no clothing like usual but her body was much more developed and she was knelt next to Gumball on a beach while around him he saw the wreckage of a plane around him… honestly it was amazing how Gumball got out of that with just getting knocked out.

Penny more or less had a shapely figure, she had hidden the important bits of her body since well… not many in Elmore actually wore clothing in some cases… she had C to D cup breasts which could be grown or shrank to suit her tastes and a well rounded ass that looked perfect… her antlers on her head grew to have an extra level with non lethal points on the ends and she had a more angular looking face while she looked relieved when she saw Gumball coming too.

Gumball groans as he tries to fully wake up.   
  
“P-Penny?” He said before he tries to get up.

Penny helped Gumball up into a sitting position so he could look around more, he saw plenty of flaming wreckage so this wasn’t some kind of hallucination he was seeing and as he looked at the plane.

“Yeah, surprising if you don’t remember, take your time with recovering Gumball, you took a bit hit when we crashed.” Penny said when she hoped seeing the plane would jog his memories.

Gumball groans a bit.   
  
“Y-Yeah… I remember… sitting with you on the plane and… then we were going down.”

“Yeah it was after we got that cross the ocean trip that our collage won…” Penny said before she starts explaining how this all went down in flashback form.

**_Flashback/ 7 hours ago/ Elmore airport_ **

_ The scene now showed Gumball hugging Darwin goodbye as he was crying up a storm on being separated from Gumball and not being able to join him, only people with certain grades in their class could qualify and shockingly enough, Gumball made it by a few points while Darwin fell behind by a single digit… Anais graduated Collage early so she was just saying goodbye to her brother while Richard was saying goodbye to Nicole for now when he hugged her… the trip was going to be 2 to 3 weeks long and not only was it a culture experience but it was also a way to help the Collage repair after the… Incident… and having Gumball a trouble magnet around would be a serious detriment… _

_ Anyway the clothing he wore, though bought from thrift stores and simple places were surprisingly good with a simple T-shirt and coat combo that was gotten for him since it would be chilly. _

_ He also wore cargo pants that actually fit him and in some of his pockets was a smartphone, various cables and a solar powered phone battery pack for emergencies, Gumball also had a part time job and had a portable gaming console with him, the newer version of the Blade gaming console with various games and what not downloaded in it while a few chargers were in Gumball’s suit case… would be handy on the plane ride. ( _ **_Pretty obvious but its a Switch gaming console with a different name.)_ **

_ He had various other clothing, the travel essentials, like toothbrush, toothpaste, ETC, all in all Gumball was ready for anything when he got to the country he would be going to. _

_ And to top it all off, he had all his things in a special suitcase custom made to be durable as hell and have a built in solar panel for charging use… how that was able to be made and actually useful was anyones guess but it was stress tested and what not and worked like a charm when not even Richard body slamming it could break it when he wore a many pots and pans as armor… that required a trip to the hospital for Richard when he accidently swallowed it… but if Richard’s body weight, stomach acid, and what not didn’t break it, nothing will except time itself and her cold cruel ways of erosion. _

_ “I’m gonna miss you honey.” Richard said to Nicole as he hugs her more. _

_ “I’ll miss you too, try and not cause too much destruction while I’m gone.” Nicole said before she kissed Richerd on the lips for a moment and pulled away to pick up her suit case. _

_ Richard blushes. _

_ “You can count on me honey.” He said. _

_ “Right.” Nicole said when she looked at her daughter, she was a few years younger then Gumball and Darwin and thanks to puberty, she was almost as tall as Gumball, thankfully she didn’t get Richard’s side of the gene pool. _

_ “Keep an eye on your father to make sure he doesn’t cause the apocalypse when Gumball and I come back.” Nicole whispered to Anais. _

_ “Don’t worry mom. Nothing will happen on my watch.” Anais whispered. _

_ “Right… backup cash is in the usual bank account and Darwin is already paying bills for the house and what not with his new job so should be fine by the time we get back and your father won’t need to get a job… remember those papers for social security and what not so we can get your father on it?” Nicole whispered while Richard was saying goodbye to Gumball with a big bear hug. _

_ Anais nodded as Gumball kept hugging his dad. _

_ “I’ll miss you dad.” Gumball said. _

_ “I’ll miss you too Son!, Don’t forget about me, Darwin, and Anais while you are having fun across the globe!” Richard said before he cried his eyes out as Gumball rolled his eyes. _

_ “Dad, its just 2 to 3 weeks, maybe 4 if the weather is bad and the plane gets delayed on the way back… we won’t be gone forever.” Gumball said while he used one free hand to pat Richard on the back. _

_ Richard sniffles. _

_ “I know. I’m just gonna miss you and your mom.” _

_ “Hehe, don’t worry… though keep us any longer and you won’t have to worry about us leaving because we will be late for the plane.” Gumball said as Darwin tickles Richard to get him to let Gumball go and Gumball ran to get his suitcase and he and Nicole ran to the plane while Richard cried as he reached for Gumball and Nicole and watched as the plane gets ready to take off. _

**_Inside the Plane…_ **

_ Once Gumball and Nicole got on the plane, they found the area where the field trip group was. _

_ In one section was Penny while she smiles and waved to Gumball and Nicole as they approach her. _

_ Near her was Tina, and unlike canon, either to fit in with the soon to be story plot or by magic somehow… she was a huge humanoid instead with Dino like traits, dragon like arms and hands and feet with a Lizard like tail… honestly she was a real beauty with green hair and had ebony skin to boot while she had yellow dino eyes which gave her a fierce look and she was taking three seats from her size and she had to hunch over to avoid the ceiling a bit. _

_ Next was Masami, normally she looked like a simple cloud but a year or two ago, she went through a huge change and that was an understatement of the freaking year… she pretty much grew a humanoid body and wore a fashionable T-shirt and shorts which showed off her shapely legs and she wore top brand tennis shoes and her cloud like hair trailed down her back but was in a braid like style. _

_ Gumball couldn’t believe how good looking Masami and Tina were since he knew them all too well before noticed a couple more girls he knew. _

_ First was Clare and seems the years were good to her. _

_ She was seen wearing a nice looking shirt that had a logo of sorts. She also wore some nice looking jeans that hugged to her thin legs while wearing a leather jacket. _

_ In the past, part of her eye was covered thanks to her green hair but now it was tied in a ponytail look. _

_ The second girl was Rachel Wilson, Toias’s older sister, and she became quite a looker. _

_ She still had her colorful hair and headbands but she was in great shape thanks to being a pro tennis player. _

_ She was seen wearing jean shorts that shows off her light blue slender legs while wearing a shirt that has a picture of the college she and her classmates are attending. _

_ Next was Jamie… shocker with the whole intelligence thing but her reasons for coming were more physical than intellectual, she was going to try and learn various things in the country she was going to, to bring back and use for the football team she was on, she wore a mostly punk rock outfit and like everyone else the years were kind to her, though still a bit on the stout side, she was shapely and had plenty of curves in the right places, she also had plenty of muscle as well and she wore some jewelry that was easy to take off like a silver skull necklace and clip on earrings with horns on them… all in all she looked like a real bruiser. _

_ Her hairstyle was changed a bit to be slicked back and her face was seen and… she was surprisingly cute looking to boot. _

_ ‘Wow… never thought Jamie can look cute after all those years.’ Gumball thought. _

_ Finally there was Carrie… she was there and thanks to her age, she was able to get things pretty easily and got one of the top spots in class… and she looked substantially different. _

_ Similar to Penny she technically went nude, however she had a more angular head, a fully formed humanoid body with real curves, B to C cup while no details were seen and she had decently proportioned hips… she also had longer hair then normal and like Clare, some of it covered one eye but was much longer then her kid self and well… she looked pretty hot for a cold ghost woman. _

_ ‘But damn is Carrie hot. Even as a ghost she still has rocking’ bod.’ Gumball thought. _

_ Shame she was dating Darwin, but then again Gumball was dating Penny so no real issues on his end… there were other people in the group but Gumball would get a better look of them later… mostly for the fact Gumball in the present had a hard time remembering so he chose to skip remembering them but he did know Masamai’s mother Yuki was there while she sat near her daughter and she wore her iconic suit. _

_ Once Gumball and Nicole got in their seats after Gumball got his suitcase put away and helped Nicole do the same, Gumball took the window seat, Nicole got the outer seat, and Penny got the inner seat and Gumball smiles at Penny. _

_ “Hehe, nothing like an overseas trip to make for a fancy date huh?” Gumball said when he had a few plans for Penny once they got off the plane later. _

_ Penny giggled. _

_ “Yeah. This is gonna be a great trip.” She said as she can picture her and Gumball doing a lot of things. _

_ Nicole chuckles before she looks at Yuki. _

_ “Hey Yuki, glad you could make it, nice to have a travel buddy again, feels like old times.” Nicole said to make some small talk with Yuki for now. _

_ Yuki chuckles. _

_ “You can say that again, Nikky.” _

_ Nicole giggles at the nickname while giggling from nearby got her attention as a new person walked towards them, this was one of the only new people Gumball remembered fully… well first of three since he was able to see her walking to sit next to Yuki an isle over while two younger ladies followed her to sit behind the woman and Yuki while Masami sat next to her mother. _

_ “Hey hope you don’t mind if I sit here, mother of twin ladies behind us so I’m chaperoning them and helping the other graduated adults keep the younger kids in line hehe… my name is Lillum Demonica, nice to meet you.” The woman said when she held a hand out for Yuki to shake. _

_ Lillum well… she had a figure that somehow bot looked ridiculous with how large her proportions were with E to F to possibly G cup breasts, wide hips that barely fit the seat and well… if one didn’t notice the demonic wings, tail, and traits as Lillum wore a simple track suit and tennis shoes, one would wonder if she was a goddess of beauty at first… or a demoness with the demonic traits. _

_ Yuki and Nicole blinked at Lillum’s figure. _

_ “Not at all. Yuki Yoshida.” Yuki said as she offers Lillum a handshake. _

_ Lillum smiles at the manners and she looks at Nicole before she held a hand out to her. _

_ “Nice to meet you, sorry if my daughters give you trouble, not sure if you have kids but if you do you know they can be a handful.” Lillum said while she tried to be well mannered with Nicole. _

_ Nicole was a bit relaxed at how well mannered Lillum is. _

_ “Indeed I do. Nicole Watterson. And I have 3 kids but I’m only chaperoning my older son, Gumball.” _

_ “I see… he that cutie over there?, he looks just like you, you must be so proud.” Lillum said when she smiles at Gumball and Nicole. _

_ Gumball lightly blushes from being called cutie as Nicole chuckles. _

_ “Oh I am. But he’ll still be my little Gummypuss.” _

_ “M-Mom?!” Gumball said in an embarrassed tone. _

_ Lillum giggles before she looked up when she heard the buckle up signal. _

_ “Looks like we are getting ready to take off, we better get buckled up and what not.” Lillum said when she leaned back in her seat and got buckled up in no time. _

_ Everyone else sees the signal before they fasten their seat belts. _

_ After that the rest of the ride was uneventful… until that storm happened out of nowhere and the scene went back to the present. _

**Present/ Unknown Island/ Gumball, Penny**

“...After we went into that storm, the plane lost control and well here we are, parts of the plane got pretty much totalled… thankfully many survived and split up to look for survivors… some people died from what I saw… but as dark as this sounds… thankfully no one we knew died.” Penny said while she had a sad smile on her face when she said that… happy to find Gumball, sad that she pretty much put his and her friends and families lives above others.

Gumball couldn’t believe this happened.

“Yeah… still can’t believe this happened.” He said with his head in his hands.

“I know… still we have the others… come on lets get going Gumball… this place isn’t exactly safe and we can come and try and get supplies from here later when the fire dies down.” Penny said to try and get Gumball to follow her when she held a hand out towards him.

“Right.” Gumball said before he took his girlfriend’s hand.

A moment later, after some careful… care… to leave the area, the group was moving away from the wreckage of part of the plane and made their way along a beautiful beach near a thick jungle.

“Wow this jungle is thick.” Gumball said.

“Yeah… hopefully there are lots of fruits and water nearby otherwise if we have to stay on this island for awhile, we may have to find ways to survive.” Penny said when she wondered how they would survive on this island.

Gumball went to hold his girlfriend’s hand.

“We’ll think of a way.” He said with a reassuring look.

Penny smiles from that and as she and Gumball worked their way more from the crash site, Gumball saw a camp made just ahead of them and to his relief, pretty much saw all of his friends, his mom, Yuki, that Lillum woman, and her daughters, with a number of others there as well and when Penny and Gumball approach, Nicole noticed and with a look of relief ran up to Gumball and hugged the daylights out of him.

“Oh Gumball you're alive!” Nicole said while she really put a whole new meaning of hug in a Nicole brand bear hug.

Gumball was groaning from the hug and was having trouble breathing.

“U-Um… Mrs. Watterson, I know you're happy to see Gumball but well…” Penny said as she points out that Gumball’s face was changing color.

And since he was already blue, he was starting to look purple and Nicole got wide eyes when she lets Gumball go.

“Oh I’m so sorry Gumball, its just when we never found you after so many hours… I started to think the worst.” Nicole said when she looked teary eyed.

Gumball was able to catch his breath.

“N-No worries mom. At least we made it.” He said.

Though Carrie floats by with some firewood.

“Maybe that is a bad thing given we are stranded here, at least I don’t need to worry about food and water.” Carrie said as she passed a strange woman the firewood and that wood was added to a large campfire.

“Right…” Gumball said wishing he was a ghost but oh well.

“So any luck with finding any survivors?” He said.

Nicole rubbed the back of her head a bit.

“Actually… we’re not sure… we tried to search for survivors but aside from skeletons who won’t move and the occasional body, no one else can be found… either our section of the plane crash survived on impact or we must have hit something and we got separated from the rest of the planes passengers… *Sigh*... and unfortunately we won’t be able to know if help will come or not since at the very least we will have to wait a few days before people notice our plane is missing so it looks like were going to be camping instead of staying at a 5 star hotel and stuff… we managed to salvage some things and ironically Gumball your suitcase is pretty much the only one not having a scratch on it… honestly Tina was able to use it to break rocks shockingly enough to make faux axes to chop down some trees… just what is that thing made of?” Nicole said while Gumball saw his suitcase and it was indeed spotless… though Tina proof?... wow.

“I have no idea.” Gumball said as he was surprised that his suitcase was that strong.

“Yeah… helped open coconuts as well, want one?, mixed in some berry juices and what not, one of the ladies around your age happens to know a bit about the plants here so she is making sure that everything is alright.” Nicole said when she offered Gumball a perfectly split coconut which had various barriers and what not squished up and mixed with water to make a juice of sorts.

“Okay sure.” Gumball said before taking the split coconut and have a sip.

He hums a bit when it was surprisingly good and thanks to how hungry he was, he drained the drink down in no time.

“Wow, that’s some good berries.” Gumball said.

“Yeah, pretty good and healthy for you… anyway if you are sore or tired, you might as well relax a bit before trying to help us find others and if not, might as well help Tina make our new homes… she is pretty good with making wooden huts, already made a few houses already.” Nicole said when Gumball looked where Nicole was looking and he watched as Tina with a half lidded look on her human looking face walked over and pierced in a palmtree into the ground next to another when she starts to make a third house like hut, the other two were more complete and looked like iconic straw huts that one would see in movies and TV shows.

Gumball was a bit surprised and impressed that Tina was able to do that.

“As much as I want to, I’m gonna see if Tina needs help.” He said.

“Alright, have fun Gumball.” Nicole said while she noticed Penny looking a bit worried as she watched Gumball run off.

“Something wrong sweetie?, Gumball is fine so even if we are stuck here for a bit, its not the end of the world right?” Nicole said to try and cheer Penny up.

“I know. It’s just. I don’t want him to push himself. When I found him… I was worried when he didn’t wake up.” Penny said.

Nicole smiles a bit at that and placed a hand on Penny’s back to comfort her.

“I know sweetie I know, but Gumball woke and we are all safe, try and relax a bit alright?, it won’t do you good to get so stressed out, it will affect your form remember?” Nicole said when Penny’s anxiety got her to accidently transform into a mouse on Nicole’s hand.

Penny blinked a bit while feeling embarrassed.

“Oh right.” She said even though her voice squeaked before she turned herself back to normal after she jumped down to the ground after calming down.

Nicole smiles before she pets Penny on the back a few times.

“Good, now again, try and relax, can’t say that lying near the waves won’t be bad and at this rate we will have some nice places to rest in.” Nicole said when she points to the huts and she and Penny watched as Gumball helped Tina with the hut making when he used impromptu ropes to hold the trunks together from Tina’s instructions.

Penny watched for a bit before looking at Nicole.

“Well you do have a point.”

“Right, and who knows, you could take advantage of the situation and try and make this into some kind of romantic getaway and who knows you and Gumball would be all alone and what not.” Nicole teased before she walked away from Penny to do something to help make camp when Nicole decided to go fishing.

Penny blinked a few times after hearing that before she blushes a bit when she knew that Nicole was right as Penny imagines her and Gumball all alone.

She imagined Gumball on a towel while he was looking like a pretty boy and smirks at Penny.

_ “Don’t worry Penny, I’ll keep you safe in my arms… and maybe more while we enjoy our time under the stars.”  _ Dream Gumball teased while he reached for the waistband of his swimtrunks… though before Penny’s mind could go for more dirty thoughts she was shocked out of the dream like state when Jamie walked by and nudged Penny a bit with more suit cases that looked either half decently protected or about to fall apart while the contents were more or less safe.

“Hey I found more intact stuff, someone sort this stuff out while I go get more.” Jamie said while she went to go get more though she looked at Penny and raised an eyebrow.

“What’s up with you and why do you have a bloody nose?” Jamie asked when she saw some blood drip from Penny’s nose and well… Penny knew the reason why…

“I-It’s nothing. I’ll help sort the items out.” Penny said while trying to act cool after she wiped her face clean.

Jamie shrugged when she didn’t want to ask questions and she went to get more suit cases while Carrie followed her since she was more or less immune to things on the mortal plane while Penny went to the suitcases to try and find things that could help them in this situation, phones wouldn’t work without a wifi signal or mobile network but for phones like Gumball’s that he got recently, not only could there be a flashlight built into them, but thanks to some apps he got on his, he had a compass app in his phone and other things… Penny found more clothing and even a few first aid kits which would be helpful for injuries… There were even a couple survival books which would be helpful in identifying plants and what not.

There was also surprisingly a box that had the name *Lillum’s personal items* in one of two suitcases with her name on them… one had mainly clothing, travel essentials, a few books, the works… the other though… well while no one was looking and Penny opened Lillum’s second suitcase… well… Penny had the mother of all blushes when she saw so many sex toys and other things in the second suitcase… honestly it was like an adult shop was inside of this thing.

_ ‘What the?... Why does Lillum have these?’  _ Penny thought as she continues to blush.

She looked left and right before she closed the case and moved it to the side… though ironically enough she didn’t hear anyone approaching from behind and heard Lillum’s voice whispering in her ear… or where one should be.

_ “You know, if you want to borrow a toy or two, I won’t mind if you ask.”  _ Lillum teased while she floats behind Penny to show Lillum could float and what not.

Penny jolted a bit but was blushing brightly after hearing what Lillum said but was surprised to see Lillum float.   
  
“I-I didn’t know you can float.” She said.

Lillum looks amused when she leaned in a bit towards Penny.

“There is a lot you don’t know about me… just to let you know since we will be here for awhile… I’m Bi so if you ever want to have fun… well I don’t mind teaching you a few things, taught my daughters everything they know hehe.” Lillum teased before she floats away from Penny while taking the case with the adult stuff in it.

Penny was again surprised after hearing that.   
  
Though deep down… she was actually curious on what Lillum can teach her.

Perhaps, whatever Penny learns can be used on Gumball whenever their alone.   
  
That of which made Penny get another nosebleed when she imagined herself and Gumball doing… adult things.

After she used some biodegradable wipes that she found in one suitcase, she went to search the others while the camera turned to Gumball as he tied more ropes around some tree’s Tina held together.

“Make sure they are tied tightly, don’t want this to fall on us in our sleep right?” Tina said while she made sure to keep the trees still.

“Roger that.” Gumball said as he uses his strength to make sure that the rope was tight.

Once that was done, Tina removed the leaf’s and what not up top and she nods her head.

“Good… support beam is done… now I need to work on the rest for my temp home, need to make one bigger than the others so I can rest in something.” Tina said which was a good point… this support beam was a bit away from the others so plenty of space for Tina to make her own house to live in for now while they are here.

“Right. Well we better get to it.” Gumball said before wiping some sweat away.   
  
“Boy it’s hot.” He said before he went to remove his coat.

Thanks to the sweat on his body, his shirt stuck to his body and he surprisingly had muscle definition which got Tina’s attention and she blushed a bit though she kept quiet for now… though she did stare for a moment at Gumball and looks away since she had a job to do for now and went to get more trees… though did it in a pretty quick way when she fast walked away from Gumball.

Gumball blinked a bit when he saw that.

_ ‘What’s with her?’  _ He thought before shrugging as he starts making more rope.

As that went on, Yuki was with Nicole as they fished together with two wolf women and a hedgehog woman who sat nearby.

Yuki then looks at Nicole.

“Hehe, reminds me of the good old days when we used to train eh Nikki?, remember when Master pretty much forced us to survive in the wild?” Yuki said when she made sure that she had a worm on her fishing hook, thankfully off the beach was plenty of soil and plenty of worms so no issues with trying to catch fish.

Nicole chuckles.   
  
“Oh yeah. Good times.” She said as she throws her line in the water and wait for the fish to start fighting.

“What good times?” The Hedgog woman near Yuki and Nicole said which made them look over to see that while not as shapely as Lillum, this woman still had a pretty well endowed figure and she wore a simple tanktop and shorts with tennis shoes and Nicole and Yuki saw that she had plenty of seen muscle as well… not body builder level but definitely enough to call her an amazon if they wanted to.

The duo blinked at the hedgehog woman.   
  
“Oh nothing. Yuki and I are just remembering what we went through during our childhood.” Nicole said.

“I see, well nice to meet you, my name is Maite, Maite Ranmyaku, I was actually planning to celebrate my Fiance’s graduation a bit early since they would be getting their degree a bit early from all the credits and what not.” Maite said while she smiles at Nicole and Yuki.

Yuki and Nicole blinked a bit.   
  
“Wait… your fiance is a student?” Yuki said.

“Well I graduated early… had various tests and people say I have a high IQ, got my doctorate in physics when I was around 17 or so I started collage around… 13 to 15?... anyway my Fiance isn’t as brainy as me but she can be pretty adaptable when push comes to shove so no real rush right?” Maite said with a smile… wait… she?

Nicole and Yuki were surprised to hear this.   
  
“She?... Well first congrats and what’s her name?” Nicole said.

Maite chuckles while footsteps approached when Maite got ready to answer.

“Hey Maite, got that hat that you liked, it survived the crash.” A Female voice said which made Nicole and Yuki look over and they saw a pretty decent looking human woman, she had long brown hair that trailed down her back, had green eyes, and while not muscular or really beautiful looking, this woman has a friendly aura about her and was a bit on the cute side while she smiles at Maite in a caring way as she held a wide brim sun hat in her hands.

She wore long jeans and wore black boots and had a long black sleeved shirt with a Emerald icon on the front and Maite smiles at the woman.

“Thanks Esmerelda, I really needed that so I don’t bake in the sun.” Maite said while Esmerelda smiled when she passed Maite the sun hat… and the way they looked at one another… was she Maite’s Fiance?

“Umm… forgive me for asking this but is she the fiancé?” Yuki said.

“Oh yeah, she is… what?... got an issue with me marrying a woman?... we could get a surrogate or adopt but think two ladies won’t raise a kid right or something?” Maite said when she got a bit ticked and Esmerelda looked a bit down… seems others questioned the relationship it seems and Maite took the question from Yuki the wrong way.

Luckily Nicole went to fix this.

“No no. We didn’t mean it like that. We were just curious. We have no issue whatsoever.”

Maite hums while she gave Yuki and Nicole a half lidded look.

“Really?... no issue at all?... or as you saying that because of our current situation and don’t want to cause issues since causing a fight will be a bad idea?... well just to let you know Esmerelda and I are Bi so its not like we don’t have fun with the occasional guy, just never found Mr. right, pretty sure they would want to be in the relationship with the kid if we ever decide to have one… or if we have one… only guy here that I can see is that cat guy that looks similar to you, any relation or is it just a fur coloring?” Maite asked while Esmerelda made a fishing rod from some sticks and some string from a sewing kit and used an impromptu hook with a worm to join in on the fishing as Maite equipped her sunhat.

Nicole blinked a bit after hearing that.

“Well first, that’s my son, Gumball, and second, situation or not, there is no issue here. I have friends that are in same sex marriage. Plus I don’t normally say this but I had some romance with different genders before I married my husband.”

“I see… well just to let you know since you look pretty smart… unless some ladies here have surprises we don’t know about or some are natural shapeshifters, chances are if we are stuck here… well your son maybe the number 1 attraction on this island just to let you know, after getting over the shock and what not on everything, I’m already thinking of various scenarios that could go bad depending on various factors and as far as I know… your son is the only male on the island so try and prey if you believe in a religion that we get saved soon because if not… well….” Maite said before she trailed off while Esmerelda blushed at how blunt Maite was.

Nicole and Yuki were a bit surprised after hearing that but knew Maite was right since Gumball is the only male here.

“Well if you must know, I actually can shapeshift something.” Yuki said with a smirk.

That got Maite and Esmerelda’s attention and the two wolf women further away though they kept quiet for now to listen in on this.

“Really?... well I may have to see that later… aren't you Yuki Yoshida though?... heard you have a husband and daughter… won’t he worry about you being gone for so long and possibly cheating on him?” Maite teased with a smirk on her face.

Yuki however chuckles.

“Please, my hubby and I would tend to invite different couples for an interesting time. We even use a few of our servants as well.” She said making Nicole blink in surprise.

“Hooo… interesting, maybe if we get rescued Esmerelda and I could join you and your hubby in some interesting times, if not and we are stuck here for awhile… well we at least get to possibly have fun with a sexy cloud woman so no real complaints.” Maite teased when she winked at Yuki.

Yuki chuckled as Nicole lightly clears her throat.   
  
“Not that it helps but I tend to shapeshift whenever I… get very emotional.”

Maite and Esmerelda blinks at that.

“Hooo… ever use that kind of shapeshifting in kinky ways?, in fact you and Yuki seem pretty friendly so maybe…” Maite teased as Esmerelda giggles a bit.

Nicole blushes a bit as Yuki smirks.   
  
“Well since we’re gonna be stuck here till help finds us, don’t mind having a little fun with Nikki here.” She said.

Nicole blushed brightly from that while she tried to make some kind of counter.

“W-Well at best we maybe here for a week or so, pretty sure people will come and look for us way before hand, I mean its not like this Island is not on any map right?” Nicole said while Esmerelda gave Nicole a half lidded look.

“Pretty sure you Jinxed us with that saying.” Esmerelda said while she was brought out of the conversation when her pole was pulled and it looked like she caught something and big as well when she had trouble pulling it in.

“Oh looks like you got a big one honey.” Maite said before she went to help her fiance.

It took a moment but Esmerelda and Maite managed to pull the rod and though it snapped thanks to its flimsy makeshift design, a fish was pulled onto land and it was a huge one and Esmerelda and Nicole drool a bit when it looked tasty… good thing Darwin wasn’t here or this would be awkward soon.

“Wow… that’s a big fish.” Maite said.   
  
“Yeah…” Nicole said as she licks her lips.

“Yeah… good thing Darwin’s not here huh Nikki.” Yuki said when she smirked at Nicole which made her jolt a bit.

“Oh right.” Nicole said as she felt embarrassed.   
  
“Who’s Darwin?” Maite said with confusion.   
  
“He’s my second son… who’s also a fish.” Nicole said.

“Well this is awkward… or it would be if he was here… either join in on the fish hunting or get ready to watch as we all dig in to the fish… after we catch more.” Maite said with an amused tone to her voice.

Nicole sweatdrops.

  
“Well it’s better that he wasn’t here to see this. Otherwise, he’ll think that his mom would eat him later.”

“Yeah… pretty sure he would freak out… anyway lets catch more fish, hopefully the B team with the fruits and veggies will get plenty of side dishes to go with this… hehe, wonder how our men would do if they were stuck in our situation right now.” Yuki said while she grins at Nicole.

Nicole sweatdrops again.   
  
“Knowing Richard, he would try to do something but later sleep. He would get worried that there’s no couch, tv or junk food.”

“Hehe, and knowing my husband, he would try and be village chief and if there was a single female here, he would try and make her his bride or something… hehe, looks like our men got lucky we got here instead of them, seems like they would have pure chaos instead of order huh?” Yuki teased when she and the other ladies start to laugh a bit.

Nicole chuckled.   
  
“That’s true. If Darwin was there, he would try to be positive on things.”

The scene then went to much later with Gumball panting as the day was turning into night while Penny used a leaf to fan him when he helped make Tina’s home nonstop.

“Geez Gumball, I know you wanted to help but you ran yourself ragged just now.” Penny scolded when she didn’t like how Gumball pushed himself though Tina placed a mattress of palm leafs next to Gumball and placed him on it.

“As thanks for the help, I’ll work on a hut for you after I finish eating and stuff.” Tina said when she saw the surprised look on Gumball’s face.

“R-Really?... Thanks Tina.” Gumball said.

“No problem… Especially considering you are the only male here… pretty sure many are already thinking about asking Penny to share if help doesn’t come in awhile, figured you should at least know that since you did help make my home for this place.” Tina said while many females jolt when that was mentioned and Penny frowned… wasn’t that a bit soon?

Gumball was confused.   
  
“What do you mean share? Like helping out?” He said.

Tina facepalms while Penny placed a hand on Gumball’s shoulder.

“Let me handle this and you may get the idea Gumball… thank you for explaining Tina… though are you sure people are talking about that?” Penny said while Tina shrugged.

“Most ladies here are, some are not though it's the majority, take a look around and tell me… with how many people we found, aside from Gumball, think we found any other guys here?, if we're stuck here, do you think people will think rationally about you hogging the only guy on the island here?” Tina said when she glanced at Penny from the side while she ate a couple pieces of fish that she was given.

Gumball was again confused as Penny glances at the other females that are present.

They all jolt while Tina just munched on her food while some ladies looked less nervous then others and after Tina swallowed her bite, she speaks up.

“Hey its not like they would try anything anytime soon, it's just that Gumball is the only guy here and do you think some here would try and not take advantage of the situation?, I may not be the brightest here but I rely more instinct and let me put it to you like this… pretty sure any female worth her salt would want to have a child or two in the future when they get older or at the very least have some fun before she dies… or will you, if we stay here for a long time, look everyone in the eyes and tell them that they won’t get a shot to even get close?” Tina said like she wasn’t apart of the list of ladies.

Penny hate to admit this but knew that Tina was right and if help doesn’t come, well… the survivors are gonna have to enjoy their new life on this island.

Though thats IF they stay here for long so Penny tried to change the subject since not many people who were new were introduced.

“I’ll worry about that later. Considering there are new people here, we may as well get to know them at least.” Penny said.

“Right… I think I heard two names already… think the brown haired woman’s name was Emerald or something light that and the female Hedgehog woman was called… Spike or something?” Tina said while Maite and Esmerelda sweatdrops.

“No, my name is Maite.” Maite said when she points at herself.

“And my name is Esmerelda… I’m Maite’s Fiance.” Esmerelda said while she had a small blush on her face.

Penny was surprised to hear that.   
  
“Really? Congratulations.” She said.

“Thanks…. Though just to let you know… were Bi so who knows what may happen if we stay on this Island for long.” Maite teased when she grins at Penny.

“Heard you can naturally shapeshift right?... ever use that for some kinky fun?, we're all adults here so no need to hold back on dirty details.” Maite teased when she saw Penny blush.

“M-Maybe… just haven’t gone that far… yet.” Penny said.

“Hehe… well better make sure to do something otherwise someone else here may try and get Gumball’s V-Card if he has one still.” Maite said while she smirks at Penny.

Penny jolts after hearing that before making a mental note to get Gumball’s v-card first before any other female, besides Nicole for beyond obvious reasons, does.

“Uh… I’m not sure what you ladies are talking about but why would anyone want to try and take my V-Card?, I mean before this not many gave me a second glance, I mean Tina here used to bully me and I still remember the shiners she gave me… and Masami from what I remember may have a thing for Darwin though he is dating Carrie?... hard to tell since that kind of relationship has been going on for awhile.” Gumball said while he rubbed his eye where the last hit happened… years ago sure but still a hit like that left an impact.

Tina rubs the back of her head.

“True… but you are the only male here. Plus, you may not know it, even if it’s there in front of you that most females do see you. Can’t tell you which, you have to figure that out yourself.”

“Maybe… but its a fact on three things… one… I may be naive and let's face it not the smartest here but I’m not complaining since that means others can think for me and just do the simple stuff…. But even I know a number of ladies can probably reshape their bodies to have male attachments if they want or if not they can learn how too like Penny, my mom since I saw her turn into this muscular demon form when she tries to eat that orange ladies head when we tried to get Anais that playdate, not sure about Masami and her mom but they are freaking clouds and they change shape all the time… I mean Masami pulled a pokemon and Darwin and evolved to grow legs and a body… I can go on but my point is… the whole me being the only male maybe true with the gender thing… but pretty sure many females here are more… Gender fluid then I ever will be… 2… I am in a relationship with Penny so point blank, I’m not cheating and unless you want to really go low and force me into things, you’ll need to go by her… third, isn’t this conversation a bit soon since we JUST crashed?... pretty sure people will notice us missing if we or the plane don’t get to the Airport in 24 hours or so… and as a bonus… even if the plane doesn’t come by and we are stuck here… this is mainly for Tina and no insult for your weight… you are just biologically 3 times bigger than anyone here… so unless we have ground rules… pretty sure I will have a crushed pelvis and I would be pretty useless for everyone here if no one wants to admit to that whole gender fluid thing I mentioned.” Gumball said while many blink at the points and things Gumball brought up.

Tina blinked a bit after hearing that.

“Wow… never thought you could bring up good points. However, not like we’ll force ourselves on you. Of course we need Penny’s permission. If she agrees we can negotiate something. Doesn’t have to be now. You two will have to talk this out first. And as for my weight… well it’ll be more than your pelvis but like I said, we can talk this out if your girlfriend is okay with this.”

“Well first off, I went to college and didn’t skimp out on studying SOME things so while I wasn’t the best I’m not the worst, made it on this trip didn’t I?... pretty sure Mrs. Simian would be proud and have a hard time actually saying it hehe, second, again, yup, Penny’s call on what happens, but again, really won’t matter if we get rescued so why don’t we agree that while talking with Penny can happen… lets at least hold back on ANYTHING with others until a few weeks pass and no one comes and helps us… agreed?” Gumball said when he looks at Tina as he laid on his leaf mattress.

Tina was thoughtful.

“Agreed. Don’t know about the other ladies but… I’m a patient woman.”

“Well people can change over the years so you may have calmed down, but at least we can agree on waiting… so Penny what do you think about that what if?, nothing will happen for a few weeks since everyone here can hear us talk, but what do you think?, you have final say after all.” Gumball said when he looks at his girlfriend.

Penny was thoughtful for a bit as she weighs the pros and cons of this.

The deal would sound good but if more than a few weeks pass then that’s when things start to happen. Obviously she and Gumball won’t break up but… there is a possibility of sharing her boyfriend with the other females while being stuck on the island.

After thinking this, Penny gave her response.

“I guess I can agree… Just as long as I call the shot.” She said with a slight serious look.

Everyone looked surprised and Lillum smirls at Penny.

“Hoo… guess that means we have to submit to the Queen here huh?, well I don’t mind as long as she accepts a few conditions… not taking her boyfriend level of condition, just want to make sure she knows what she gets into if she wants to call the shots if we're here for a long time.” Lillum teased when she smirks at Penny.

Penny blushes brightly after hearing that.

“And what condition is that?”

“Simple… just two conditions… if you want us to submit to you you’ll need to earn it by outlasting us or making us submit to you in fun ways… can’t have combative battles here unless they are regulated as well but that's a different matter altogether… second… if any of us manage to outlast you, we get a one on one moment with Gumball here… that is if you don’t give permission for that of course… but you should get something from the fun to be right?” Lillum teased when she licked her lips as she looked Penny up and down a few times.

Penny blinks a bit before blushing brightly when she saw Lillum’s staring as Gumball was a bit surprised at the condition.

Penny was quiet for a bit before looking at Lillum.

“If we’re not rescued… I’ll agree.” She said.

“Great, we have a deal… and since we are introducing ourselves… I’m Lillum Demonica, these are my daughters, Frost and Rose Demonica.” Lillum said when she points to her daughters next to her and the two daughters had demonic wings and tails and Rose had ebony skin compared to Frost, fraternal twins most likely.

The one on the left spoke.

“Hi, names Rose.” Rose said.

“Frost.” Frost introduced herself.

A moment later, the two wolf women speak up, they only wore shoes so their shapely bodies were seen and one looked more trained then the other, the weaker looking but more shapely of the two speaks up.

“Hey, I’m Eruru Middleton, this here is my elder Sister by a year Cedrina, in our family she is the Alpha sister thanks to her being pretty strong.” Eruru said with a smile on her face.

“Cedrina here. Nice to meet you.” Cedrina said as she offers Penny a hand to shake.

Penny shakes the hand while a shy looking rabbit woman with beautiful white fur, a petite looking body, and wore clothing like a Trench coat and cargo pants that looked a bit on the large size while she wore a shirt, T-shirt or long sleeved was unknown but had a carrot icon on her shirt.

“C-Clover… nice to meet you… I studied a lot about flora and fauna s-so I hope I can be u-useful…” Clover said when she shyly looks at everyone.

Penny smiled a bit.

“Actually that can be helpful.” She said.

Clover blushed a bit and nods her head while a black furred Cat woman raised her hand.

“Name’s Azure Solara, I studied in the College and majored in Chemestry and minored in Language so I can make makeshift medicine from the plants around us if we run out of stuff like Med Kits and I can read various languages so if we are in fact in a place that has a way off the island if this is an island but need to speak with someone or read languages from other countries, come get me.” Azure said when she introduced herself.

Everyone was surprised to here that though Gumball was more surprised to see another cat among the group.

“Wow. That’s very interesting Azure. We’ll definitely come to you in case of anything.” Penny said.

“Good, hopefully I can take you on later so I can have fun with Gumball later, pretty rare to run into another cat like me.” Azure said with a fanged grin on her face as she shakes Penny’s hand.

Gumball was a bit surprised after hearing that as was Penny.

“Y-Yeah.” She said as she shook Azure’s hand.

“Yeah… though don’t mind seeing what you can do later.” Azure teased before she walked back to her spot where she sat with swinging hips.

She wore simple shorts and a tank top so it wasn’t much to see Azure’s shapely as in her pants.

Penny was again surprised and blushes a bit when she saw Azure’s hips before turning her head.

Though before anyone could continue, they heard another voice.

“Don’t forget about introducing me, sorry I’m late, had to double check the wreckage to make sure nothing else was missing.” A female voice said which caused everyone to look to see a beautiful female wolf woman and like Cedrina and Eruru… she had blue fur on her body… sister maybe?... mother?

“U-Um are you Cedrina and Eruru’s sister?” Penny asked.

The woman chuckles a bit as she got close to Cedrina and Eruru.

“Nah, I’m their mother Emelina Middleton, someone needs to make sure these two don’t get into trouble though seems trouble found them hehe.” Emelina said when she moved to sit by her daughters.

Said duo blushes in embarrassment.

“Oh come on mom. We don’t get into too much trouble.” Eruru said.

“Oh really?, remember that time you two nearly got knocked up by the same guy and wanted to try and sue him for not taking responsibility?... good thing I talked you out of it and got you two birth control pills.” Emelina said while she shakes her head a few times.

Everyone blinked at the knees as Cedrina and Eruru chuckled nervously.

“Wow, guess you and I will get along well since I know the feeling.” Nicole said as she glanced at Gumball making said feline feeling nervous.

"Really?, Did your son try to get pregnant?" Emelina said while Penny giggles.

"No but I did see him try and pretend to be pregnant and had his brother in his shirt and stuff… Darwin fell and that was a bit funny when he tried to walk away." Penny said before she giggled again.

“Oh come on Penny.” Gumball said with an embarrassed look as Cedrina and Eruru couldn’t help but giggle.

“What you gotta admit you have some crazy stories to tell… should be interesting if we ever have any kids… could call them the amazing stories of Gumball, what do you think?” Penny said with a small blush on her face.

Gumball blushes brightly after hearing that but he blushed more when Penny mentioned kids.

Nicole though chuckled.

“Looks like you gave him an excited feeling if kids are involved. Though be careful if they take after Gumball.” She said.

Penny chuckles when she covered her mouth.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll make sure they don’t cause the island to explode if their antics evolve from Gumball’s own antics.” Penny said when she smiles at Nicole.

Gumball felt more embarrassed as Nicole and Penny chuckled.

Emelina smirked before looking at her daughters.

“Looks like you two have some common ground with him. Though if you both plan to have fun with him, better make sure to be safe.”

“Considering we may not have birth control or Condoms… pretty sure Gumball will need a serious pull out game.” the final new lady of the group said… she was a human woman and had ebony skin like Rose and Tina, red flaming hair, and she had blood red eyes and gave a one handed wave.

“Yo… name’s Ruby.” The woman said while she introduced herself, she wore a long sleeved shirt that was black in color and a skirt which covered most of her body and wore brown combat boots to complete the look.

“Nice to meet you Ruby.” Penny said before offering Ruby a handshake.

Ruby returned the handshake and a moment later, everyone else introduced themselves to one another and by the time everyone was settled and what not, many were sleeping in various huts that Tina made after she went back to work on them and though some had to cram inside of the huts and bunk with Tina in her home… well… Penny was rolling in her sleep on her leaf mattress when she had trouble sleeping.

_ ‘Damn… these leaf beds are sure itchy.’  _ Penny thought.

Though it wasn't the leaf beds itch that was really getting to her… well that was part of it… hopefully some blankets could be found and used as faux bed sheets but the main reason she couldn't sleep was well… Gumball… if help didn't come she would have to share Gumball and after having a near death experience, well… after all of the talk that happened… Penny was a bit hot and bothered and well… she did want to make sure that she had first dibs on Gumball… maybe paying him a visit right now would be good… he had a hut made a bit away from the others for privacy so wouldn't be too hard to get to him.

_ ‘Just have to go see him.’  _ Penny thought before she gets out of her faux bed and quietly exits her hut and she goes to Gumball’s hut without making a sound.

When she got there, she found Gumball lightly snoring while he had his suitcase near him, thanks to the solar panel it was fully charged and with what he has inside, he can pass the time if he doesn't do much.

Though that was just the extra content, Gumball slept on the leaf mattress with his head on a bundled up leaf pillow while Penny had a small blush on her face at what she was wanting to do.

_ ‘I can’t believe that I’m gonna do this.’  _ Penny thought before she lightly nudges Gumball a bit.

_ “Gumball, wake up.”  _ She whispers.

Gumball groans a few times in his sleep before he opened his tired looking eyes.

"P-Penny?, What's going on?" Gumball said when he wiped the tiredness from his eyes.

Penny lightly shushes him.

_ “I wanted to see if you’re… you know, okay.”  _ She said but had another reason as well.

_ "Huh?... Why are we whispering?, My… hut… is made a bit away from the others remember?, I'm fine aside from getting woken up though."  _ Gumball whispers back while he tried to wake up more.

Penny almost forgot.

“Oh right.” She said while feeling a bit embarrassed.

"No problem… so what's up Penny?, Need something?" Gumball asked since Penny wouldn't wake him for no reason.

“Well… I couldn’t sleep for starters and I wanted to see how you were doing regarding that conversation I had with Tina and the others about… you know what.” She said.

“About what Tina said?... Oh you mean the sharing thing?... still don’t get why others want to come after me when I am dating you, I mean there is the whole last man on the island thing but pretty sure I gave a good argument against it so I am not trying to sound like a perv… I’m lucky enough to have you after all.” Gumball said when he smiles at Penny.

Penny smiles.

“I know. And you did bring a good argument but the thing is… women are gonna have… special needs and… well they can’t always rely on people with shapeshifting powers.”

“Really?, how come?, I mean I maybe a dude but you are a shapeshifter who could nail me into the ground if I tick you off, Masami’s mom Yuki and Masami herself could probably shapeshift by remolding their bodies, Mom… well… don’t really want to think of her in that way with others… though she did do a full body anger based transformation once or twice… I can go on… but point is on this Island, I’m probably the weakest guy here since Yuki could punch her hand through to my heart, rip it out like in that one movie I saw, Masami can turn into a freaking storm… and well… again… need I go on?” Gumball said while he gave Penny a half lidded look.

Penny sweatdrops.   
  
“Well yes but given the circumstances, we don’t know how long we will be here and since I don’t normally bet on things… we might as well try to get used to the sharing thing. I mean perhaps it might help… spice things up for us.” She said while blushing.

Gumball blushed a bit though he cleared his throat.

“M-Maybe… but we never did anything serious and well… I was saving myself for you when we got a bit older and maybe… married if that happened…” Gumball said with a bright blush on his face.

Penny blushes as well.   
  
“Well… depending how long we’re on the island, might as well make everything count. Plus… I had another reason to see you.” She said.

“Really?... like what?” Gumball said while he felt more awake now and sat up on the bed to look at Penny in the eyes.

“Well… I don’t know which one, excluding your mom, will try to get you but if anyone is getting your v-card is me. So what I’m trying to say is… I want to try… going to the next level of our relationship.” Penny said while blushing.

Gumball blushed really bright and he had wide eyes.

“Y-You mean…” Gumball said when he looks at Penny while she nods and while Gumball gulped… he did get an oddly determined look on his face.

“A-Alright… follow me OK?... found a place earlier when I was exploring so no one should bug us.” Gumball said when he felt his heart beating as he got up from the bed and held a hand out for Penny to take.

Penny, though curious about this mystery place, was blushing before she took Gumball’s hand.

As the duo walked away, seems their conversation was overheard when Lillum, Yuki, and Nicole, more or less used to staying up at night either from standing guard just in case while everyone slept or for other reasons popped their heads from around a few trees while Lillum and Yuki looked amused.

“My my, looks like our little shapeshifter is going to officially become a woman and make Gumball a man, all for the better given he will need the experience soon… though…” Lillum said when she sweatdrops when Nicole was muttering to herself about the risks of this and Gumball and Penny not being married and even if the situation was strange she was pretty much being a worry wart right now about her son growing up more.

“Oh relax Nikki. This is a good thing for your son. They can still get married later.” Yuki said.

“But by who!?, we don’t have a priest or any religious figure here!” Nicole said while Lillum sweatdrops.

“You did hear what I was a minute ago right about being a Succubus right?, pretty sure Religon and I don’t mix.” Lillum said when she gave Nicole a half lidded look when having a priest would cause issues.

“Oh right.” Nicole said as she forgot about Lillum.

  
“But still though…” She said.

“Look Nicole, every kid grows up at some point in their life, and while really out of left field, Gumball needs this experience otherwise he will be pretty much overwhelmed and what not but the other ladies here… or do you want your son to possibly get a crushed pelvis instead of being able to hold his own here?, IF we are not helped and weeks go by, this calmness we have WILL turn into a desperation so right now we are trying to make the best of a bad situation until we either get help or help ourselves, first off WE need to explore the island in full to see if we can’t find anything here to help and in the process let Gumball work his magic and get experience… I mean this should be good for you since you get to see cute kitty hybrid grandkids soon if things go well here.” Lillum said before she giggles at the images of cute kittens wanting to spend time with Grandma Nicole.

Nicole did blush at the mention of kitten hybrid grandchildren before sighing.   
  
“Well… the kid part is too soon but you’re right. Gumball will need more experience if the other girls plan to go after Gumball.”

“Well that is true, good thing we have plenty of birth control… just hope Azure can make a substitute of it… though I don’t mind helping him get some experience later.” Yuki said with a teasing grin on her face.

Nicole blinks in surprise after hearing that.   
  
“W-Wait…  _ WHAT?!”  _ She said but whispered the last part as she didn’t want to wake anyone.

“What?, he is technically the only guy here on the island and I won’t lie… like his mother, he is pretty cute after fully growing, and if we are stuck here… well like I said, don’t mind teaching him a thing or two, either in combat so he can defend himself… or in the bedroom so to speak so he can outlast a lady or two.” Yuki said with a teasing look in her eye when she looks at Nicole on the cute part.

Nicole blushes at the cute comment.   
  
“Ok… I can agree on some parts… mainly the martial arts which we can both teach him. But if its bedroom related, I don’t want to know any details.”

“Fair enough though don’t be too surprised if Gumball can’t walk right the day after hehe… anyway I’m going to turn in, wake me when its my time to take my shift at watch.” Yuki said when she starts walking away from Nicole and Lillum and Lillum licked her lips when she saw Yuki’s swaying ass.

Nicole sweatdrops when she noticed but did blush seeing her friend’s ass swaying before clearing her throat.

“And now it’s two.” She said.

“Yup… though considering the lack of things to do, unless you want to sleep or I should for our watches, we could fool around to tire ourselves out… just an offer since we are alone.” Lillum said while she smirked at Nicole.

Nicole blinks a bit after hearing that.

“W-Well… not like I ever did this before but what if something attacks us or goes by us?”

“Hehe, don’t worry… I know a couple things and even if an animal or something comes by, pretty sure it may want to join in when it gets the smell of sex in the air.” Lillum said while she reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

“Warding talismans, perfect for keeping low level intruders at bay, I placed some around the girls huts so they will be sleeping like babies and I even places special seals so sound won’t get to them aside from Ambiance like the sounds of the waves and the sounds of the palm trees leaves shaking from the wind… so you and I can be as loud as we want.” Lillum said when she pockets the talisman.

“Oh and this one is deactivated since weak willed people will also get effected, had to fine tune them so Clover won’t run off in fright so they are weaker then normal and I have yet to charge this one in case you wonder why I haven’t set this one up yet.” Lillum said to answer a possible question.

“O-Oh… I see.” Nicole said with a surprised look.

“Yup, besides our outfits may get torn up and what not and while I don’t mind repairing a single outfit every now and then, we should get used to being naked and what not so…” Lillum said before she starts to strip in front of Nicole.

Nicole blushes a bit as she watches Lillum remove her clothing.

Once she did, she had her body morph quite a bit to make her look not only well endowed with E to F cup breasts, wide hips but she toned her body in a way so that Nicole could see a powerful looking female before her that made sense somehow… she even changed the look of her body so that she went from being human looking to well… she looked like a cat like Nicole with red fur and smirks at Nicole while she waits to see what Nicole would say for the form.

Nicole blushes brightly when she saw this form.

“W-Wow… you’re actually more… c-cuter than your other form.” She said.

“Oh ow… and here I thought my natural form was cute enough, looks like you prefer your own species or rabbits huh?, maybe I should get Clover later if you want to bring her into the mix.” Lillum teased with a mock look of sadness before she smirks at Nicole.

Nicole felt like she insulted Lillum.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to say it like that. You’re cute no matter which form.”

“Why thank you, and don’t worry, no insults, a Succubus can tell a person's tastes so why don’t I use your REAL tastes then?” Lillum teased before she shifts her species into an actual cloud person similar to Yuki and Masami’s species of cloud person and Lillum looks amused when she just gave Nicole an eyeful of her more poofy bodies nude look.

Nicole was surprised at his form before blushing brightly.

“H-How did you know?” She said.

“Like I said… Succubus’s by their very nature can shapeshift their bodies naturally, even more so then that Penny girl, and we Succubus’s are able to even form cocks at will and as you saw change species to whatever… helps with feeding on semen, think of Succubus’s as Vampires in a sense though instead of blood, we use sperm and thats what fuels my magic so the more fun I have the better, who knows, if push comes to shove and I save enough power I could teleport us all back to Elmore but that could take awhile with such a massive group of people to bring… would take awhile, far more than how long a rescue team would take to get here and what not, also all Succubus’s worth their salt know a mind reading spell so I know every kinky dirty thought in your mind even as I talk… so scandalous on wanting to have fun with Penny a few times and in THOSE forms to boot… dirty dreams can be pretty interesting huh?” Lillum said while she covered her mouth with a cloud like hand.

Nicole was now blushing brightly in embarrassment as she realized that her secret was out now.

Lillum smirks while she walked up to Nicole.

“Tell you what… I’ll keep quiet for now about you lusting after your son’s girlfriend, and you give me a good time whenever I want… though if Penny comes onto you I may not get to have fun anymore, I could try and make it VERY hard for you to forget about me… who knows… maybe my daughters and I can tag team you… one in Yuki’s form, one in Masami, and the other in Penny’s form… just imagine… every kinky thought and act that your husband couldn’t do thanks to him tiring out so fast… well… pretty sure you would be one satisfied sexy cat... “ Lillum teased before she blew a bit on Nicole’s ear to mess with her.

Nicole shudders from the feeling while blushing more before looking at Lillum.

“O-Okay. If Gumball and Penny don’t know… I’ll make sure to give you a good time… whenever you want.”

“Hehe… good, and unless Penny asks to have fun with you, my lips are sealed… we Demon’s take deals seriously so lets get started with you stripping…. I want to know what I’m dealing with before I make you a quivering pleasure puddle.” Lillum said with a lustful look in her eyes.

Nicole blushes a bit more before she started removing her clothes.

It only took a moment before she was completely nude.

Nicole had nice looking figure with good curves, B-C size breasts and a nice looking ass.

Lillum licked her lips she saw the figure.

“Hehe… nice… a tight body, a firm ass… I’m going to enjoy this… so… who gets the dick?, you or me?, I can also use a spell to make a cock on you in case you are having trouble forming one.” Lillum said when she grins at Nicole.

“U-Um… let’s go with you first.” Nicole said.

Lillum smirks when she formed a cloud like cock on her body… it was 10 or so inches long and 2 in width.

“Hehe… lets start out small so we can get you loosened up shall we?” Lillum teased when she stroked her cock a few times.

Nicole blushes when she saw that before nodding her head at Lillum.

“Good… get over here and get this cock lubed up so I can please your pussy.” Lillum ordered when she gestured for Nicole to approach.

Nicole gulped and did approach Lillum before a moment later, Nicole was on her knees and she was licking Lillum’s cock.

Lillum groans from the feeling while she glanced over and saw part of Yuki’s head peeking out from behind the tree, looks like she came back to check on Nicole though she gave Lillum a small nod before she left which made Lillum amused while the scene went to Yuki a moment later while she had a thought of seeing Nicole like that and how Lillum would *Warm her up* for larger sizes.

_ ‘Wow, never thought I see Nikki going in that act and to be honest… it was a bit sexy.’  _ Yuki thought before thinking something mischievous.

That was mainly the part with Lillum and the training she was doing with Nicole and with her daughters playing pretend… well… Yuki smirks when she had another thought… this time her with her daughter tag teaming Nicole for real.

_ ‘Hehe, bet this would be an interesting experience for Masami to try out before she goes after Gumball.’  _ Yuki thought.

Speaking of Gumball… right before Nicole and Lillum start their fun… Gumball let Penny to a pretty beautiful looking lake with a stream nearby and a small waterfall as well, honestly with all this fresh water they wouldn’t have to worry about getting thirsty and with the stream leading to the sea, the water would stay clean and everything while Gumball looks at Penny.

“Found this place after some exploring, I talked with Tina and no one else found this place, was going to tell the others in the morning and what not, this place will be good for bathing and other stuff as well… and with the waterfall… well… doubt people will overhear us so…” Gumball said to try and be romantic again… though a conflict was going on in his body.

Gumball’s brain was first.

_ “Dude keep up the romance, the situation aside this place is perfect.”  _ Gumball’s brain said while Gumball’s dick spoke this time.

“ _ Good luck with getting that thought across, I’m taking more blood even as our body speaks!”  _ Gumball’s dick said as he slowly got harder in Gumball’s pants.

Penny didn’t notice as she was amazed at the lake and waterfall.

“It’s amazing Gumball. A very nice romantic spot.” She said.

Thanks to the lack of blood to Gumball’s brain, he was having trouble forming words for a moment though he did have enough clarity to speak normally.

“Yeah, found this place recently like I said, was planning on showing everyone and maybe afterwards trying to scroung around the crash site for things that we could use if we refurbish things like in tact seats or maybe a fully working toilet… though remade to work off the plane… going to need help with that but that can be later… for now its just you and me right?... so why don’t we focus on the here and now instead of worrying about anything else tonight.” Gumball said when he surprised Penny when he hugged her from behind and she could feel his erection through his pants on her ass cheeks.

Penny jolts a bit before blushing when she felt her boyfriend’s bulge before turning her head.

“B-Being a bit bold are we?” She said with a slight smirk.

Gumball blushed a bit from that before he kissed Penny's neck a few times.

"Want me to stop and let you lead?" Gumball said before he went back to kissing Penny's neck again.

Penny shudders from the small kisses on her neck.

“N-Not yet. Keep going.”

Gumball chuckled as he keeps kissing Penny on the neck before he moved his hands to Penny's waist to tease her more.

Penny shudders again while blushing a bit from the teasing Gumball was doing.

A moment later, Gumball moved his hands so they were on Penny's thighs and he rubbed them in a caring way while he worked to help Penny relax.

And it was working as Penny let out a soft moan as she starts to enjoy the rubbing.

After a minute, Gumball let's Penny go before Gumball steps back and starts to undress near Penny.

Penny took a slight breath before turning her head and was blushing as she sees her boyfriend stripping off his clothes.

Gumball had removed his coat and shirt which showed a thin but slightly toned body, his antics in the past helped keep him in shape and Penny watched as Gumball removed his shoes a moment later.

Penny blushes a bit more at how well toned Gumball was.

_ ‘Wow, who knew all that trouble in the years can get him in shape.’  _ She thought.

Gumball then removed his pants which had him in long style underwear that had the leggings go mid hip, and well… Penny saw a huge bulge in Gumball’s underwear.... Keyword on huge.

Penny was blushing brightly when she saw it.

_ ‘S-So… big.’  _ She thought.

Gumball smiles when he saw the blush before he lowered his underwear and after kicking it to the side and Penny saw Gumball’s cock and well… seems most of his growth went to his cock and it was actually a full 12 inches long and 3 in width… honestly it was shocking with how massive Gumball’s cock was.

Penny’s eyes widened when she saw how big Gumball’s cock was.

How is it that he wasn’t walking funny this whole time?

Gumball then cleared his throat to get Penny’s attention and for her to show her important parts.

Penny jolts when she realized that she was staring at Gumball’s cock but knew she had to show… something to her boyfriend.

That’s when Penny showed Gumball her folds and formed some nipples on her breasts.

Gumball smirks when he approached Penny and a moment later he lightly placed his paw like hands on Penny’s breasts and teased her nipples a bit.

Penny lightly shudders from that action before letting out a slight groan.

Gumball then leaned down and kissed Penny’s breasts before he licked her nipples lightly in a pattern of sorts to really work Penny up.

Penny let out another groan as she felt her boyfriend’s scratchy tongue on her nipples before she slowly started to feel worked up.

Gumball then took one nipple into his mouth and sucked on it a bit hard while he moved his now freed up hand to Penny’s folds and rubbed them in a gentle circular motion a few times to see how she would react.

That caused Penny to let out a small moan.

“K-Keep going.” She said.

Gumball had no issue with following that command and keeps on rubbing Penny’s folds gently while he keeps on sucking on her nipple and moved to suck Penny’s free nipple so it wouldn’t feel left out.

That’s made Penny moan again as she was enjoying this treatment.

A moment later, Gumball starts to push a finger into Penny’s folds and made sure he was gentle while making sure his claw didn’t harm her as he did so.

Penny groans from that action as she feels her boyfriend’s finger in her pussy.

Once Gumball’s finger got deep enough he starts to have it thrust in and out of Penny’s pussy while his finger felt more wet over time and Gumball moved to kneel in front of Penny and licked at her bud… just where did Gumball learn this?... then again he was a mature man now with internet access recently hours ago so porn could be a good reason for his skills.

Penny, who was surprised at Gumball’s skill, was moaning a bit more as she was really enjoying this.

“O-Oh yes.” She moans.

Gumball mentally smiles as he worked to lick Penny’s bud while he could feel her folds tightening on his finger as time went on.

Penny moans a bit more before panting as she uses one hand to pet Gumball’s head to let him know that he’s doing great.

Gumball keeps this up while he fingered Penny more while he licked her bud more before he pulled his finger out of her folds and he sent his tongue deep into her folds and blushed when he liked the taste of Penny’s pussy.

Penny was a bit surprised before she groans a bit from this action.

“O-Oh... fuck.” She groans.

Gumball enjoyed eating Penny out, but thanks to how warmed up she was, Penny couldn’t last much longer and after a couple minutes…

Penny moans a bit loud before she climaxed on Gumball’s tongue.

Gumball worked to eat Penny out more while he lapped up her juices and he purred from the taste.

About 15 seconds pass before Penny taps off and pants for breath.

Gumball pulled his mouth off of Penny’s folds and when he pulled away, Penny nearly fell to her knees thanks to how good Gumball’s tongue was.

“O-Oh wow Gumball.” Penny said as she enjoys the afterglow.

“Hehe, thanks… though considering what I did… mind returning the favor… don’t worry, apparently Azure made some impromptu soap from various plants and what not so I’m able to keep my body clean… every inch.” Gumball said while he stands and his cock was iron hard in front of Penny for her to admire.

Penny blushes brightly when she saw her boyfriend’s cock this close.

She did gulp but knew what to do thanks to some tips from her mom.

Penny carefully brings her hand out and grabs Gumball’s cock and after a moment, starts to stroke it slowly to get a better feel.

Gumball lightly groans from that and lets Penny do her own thing when she continues to stroke his cock and she could feel every inch of it and how it throbbed lightly with need for her and her alone right now.

Penny blushes when she felt the throbbing as she kept stroking before a moment later, the young shapeshifter brought her head close to Gumball’s cock.

She then sticks out her tongue and slowly starts to lick it.

Gumball moans from the feeling and Penny could feel Gumball’s cock twitch a bit against her tongue while she got a good taste of his dick.

Though it was clean like Gumball said, Penny did shudder at the taste even though it’s the first cock she’s licking as Penny’s tongue licked the cock’s base a few times.

Gumball groans a bit more before he pets Penny’s head to show she was doing good so far if this was her first time.

Penny blushes from the petting as she continues this action but knew that there’s more to licking.

_ ‘If I remember what mom told me, I’m supposed to do this.’  _ She thought before she opens her mouth and starts taking in Gumball’s cock but did it slowly.

Gumball jolts and muttered Penny’s name a couple times when he watched Penny take his cock into her mouth and she could feel some precum hit her tongue and showed Gumball was enjoying himself right now.

Penny shudders at the taste of precum and after taking a moment to adjust, Penny starts moving her head back and forth.

Gumball really groans and moans from the feeling as he watched as Penny sucked his cock and she looked pretty eager about this… Gumball wondered what she was thinking right now as she nearly choked on Gumball’s cock a few times.

_ ‘O-Oh wow. First time I’m doing this. Plus his dick is so… big but tastes good.’  _ Penny thought as she bobs her head a bit faster.

Gumball pets Penny’s head while he had his own thought.

_ “W-Wow… never thought I would get to have sex with Penny before an actual marriage… got to say… crashing has some silver lining…” _ Gumball thought as he looked at Penny with love and lust in his eyes.

Penny blushes a bit but returned the look since she felt the same way as she bobs her head more before she actually uses her tongue to lick the head a few times.

It took a minute or two before Gumball grits his teeth and yowled when he came hard in Penny’s mouth with great force.

Penny was surprised at how much cum Gumball let out. Either he’s very fertile or hasn’t masterbated a long time.

Regardless, Penny tried to swallow the cum as best as she can.

Though she didn’t get much, but thanks to how productive Gumball was, there was a mess on Penny’s chin, breasts, and hips when she finished as Gumball tapped off with a groan and pants from how strong that orgasm was.

Penny took a moment to drink down the rest of Gumball’s load before she takes her mouth off of Gumball’s cock and gasps a bit for breath.

“W-Wow… that a-a lot.” She said.

“H-Hehe… sorry… never really tried to do anything with others and tried to save myself for you so… not much in terms of masturbation.” Gumball said while he rubbed the back of his head with a grin.

Penny was a bit surprised after hearing that before giggling.

“Well I’m glad I’m your first. Plus, if we ever planned to have kids, I bet I’ll get knocked up with one shot.” She said.

Gumball blushed at that and while Gumball was distracted at the thought, Penny went to get clean in the water so they could continue without Gumball worrying about his fur later just in case.

Penny hums a bit as she cleans off the cum from her body but did blush as she pictures herself and Gumball having kids.

She thought of three or so kids, one looking like a baby version of her, another a baby version of Gumball… and finally one a mix of her and Gumball if the third kid had both Gumball and Penny’s traits… though as she cleaned her body off, she sped up her cleaning from her body so she could hurry for the real fun.

Once that was done, she looks at Gumball to see how he’s doing.

Turns out he still had a hardon when he watched Penny wash her body, seems he liked what he saw and gulps when he saw the seriously lustful look on Penny’s face as she looks at his cock.

Penny smirks as she gestures to Gumball to come closer.

Gumball blushed a bit when he got in the water and approached Penny to see what she would do.

Though his question was answered when Penny cupped his cheeks and smashed her lips on his for an intense kiss.

Gumball, though surprised, returned the kiss when he placed his hands on Penny’s waist and his tongue fights with Penny’s for a moment, thankfully she washed her face and washed her mouth out so Gumball didn’t have issues here with making out with Penny.

Penny moans as she kissed Gumball more as her tongue kept fighting Gumball’s tongue.

This went on for a moment and Gumball pulled away from the kiss and he surprised Penny when he gripped her on the ass and though she giggles at how eager Gumball looked, he brought her to a nearby shore and sets her there and Gumball looks down at Penny while she laid on the ground and waits for her to make a move.

Penny smirks before she spreads her legs and shows Gumball her folds.

“Come on Gumball. It’s all for you only.” She said.

Though Gumball would have countered that given some things and others may want to go to Penny, he shut up as he didn’t want to ruin the mood and he aimed his cock at Penny’s folds, thanks to earlier, Gumball had no issue with getting his cock inside of Penny and groans lightly at how tight she was… given her nature she wouldn’t have a hymen but man was she tight as hell like a vice grip.

Penny groans as felt Gumball’s cock entering her pussy before it tries to match the shape as Gumball’s cock gets deeper.

Thanks to Penny’s shapeshifting, that was pretty simple to do and in no time her pussy was snuggly gripping Gumball’s cock and she felt no discomfort while Gumball groans when he came hard inside of Penny all of a sudden… guess the feeling overpowered Gumball’s control a moment later… good thing the last birth control Penny took was before the plane crash so no worries for her on getting knocked up for now.

Penny groans at the sudden climax before waiting for Gumball to tap off.

When he did he pants for breath though he got a determined look on his face and starts to fuck Penny hard without caring if he was making a mess on the ground since he wanted Penny to feel good.

Penny starts groaning as she felt how serious Gumball was before Penny starts to moan as she begins to feel good.

“Oh fuck Gumball!” She moans.

“A-As you wish!” Gumball growled out when he took it as a command for him to fuck Penny harder and he really went wild with his fucking and he was able to get balls deep into Penny thanks to her insides moving around to accommodate Gumball’s cock and no pain was felt by Penny at all… in fact she looked to be loving the feeling and no bulge was seen in her stomach region… guess the insides moved her to allow Gumball to get as deep as he want and his cock barraged Penny’s improved pussy when it was trained to take Gumball’s cock easily.

Penny was moaning and groaning loudly as she was really enjoying the pleasure before she wrapped her arms and legs around Gumball to make him thrust deeper.

This caused Gumball to fuck Penny harder while his orgasm was getting close as time goes on and Penny’s orgasm was approaching just as fast and Gumball fucked Penny more and more before he grunts and growls when he came hard inside of Penny again.

Penny moans loudly before she climaxed hard on Gumball’s cock while hugging him tightly.

As Gumball and Penny rode out their orgasms, Gumball surprised Penny when he kissed her intensely on the lips while his pupils looked like hearts.

Penny’s pupils became hearts as well as she kissed Gumball back hard.

After the orgasm and the kissing was over with Gumball pulled away he smiles at Penny.

“I love you Penny.” Gumball said while he smiles at Penny.

Penny blushes brightly before smiling.

“I love you too Gumball.”

As the two lovebirds continued their fun in a gentle and caring way, the scene went to Lillum and Nicole to show a more… hardcore time when Lillum was fucking Nicole hard up the ass while Nicole was on all fours and Lillum had her hands on Nicole’s ass.

Nicole was moaning and groaning loudly from having her ass fucked hard as her toes curled on the ground.

Lillum licked her lips and she starts to smack Nicole’s ass hard, Nicole climaxed a number of times and thanks to how well controlled Lillum was… well long story short Nicole was a pleasure filled mess right now.

“O-Oh fuck… OH FUCK!” Nicole moans with ecstasy.

Lillum had a devilish look on her face as she gave Nicole what she wanted when she fucked Nicole harder and Lillum speaks to get Nicole’s attention.

“So my sexy cat… how you liking the fun we are having?” Lillum said while she fucked Nicole’s ass harder.

“I-It’s a… amazing!” Nicole groans as her ass tightens on Lillum’s cock.

Lillum powered through the tightness and she made sure Nicole felt good when her demonic tail shot for Nicole’s pussy and went deep inside of it and the end reformed into a heart shaped tip and it was able to act like a faux dildo and joined the thrusts of Lillum’s cock when she gave Nicole an unexpected DP moment.

That caused Nicole to moan louder before her face started to look fucked as her tongue hung from her mouth.

For a bit, Lillum continues to fuck Nicole while her cock went into Nicole’s tight ass more and her tail went into Nicole’s pussy more and more until…

Nicole throws her head back and climaxes very hard on Lillum’s cock and tail.

Lillum snarls when she pushed her cock balls deep into Nicole’s ass and she groans when she came hard in Nicole’s ass and her load filled her ass up again.

Nicole moans loudly as her climax got stronger while her ass kept tightening around Lillum’s cock.

It took the duo 15 to 20 seconds to ride out their orgasms, and when they tapped off, Lillum chuckles when she saw how tired Nicole was… tired… yet pretty satisfied.

“Hehe… you can pass out now… I’ll make sure you are clean and what not before I take you back to the hut to rest, that energy I got from you will more than be worth it when I wake Yuki later.” Lillum said when she had her cock vanish and she returned to normal and pulled her tail free from Nicole’s pussy.

Nicole groans a bit as she tiredly looks at Lillum.

“O...k-kay.” She said before collapsing to the ground and was passed out.

Lillum giggles when she looks at how pleased Nicole was right now and takes a moment to calm herself.

“Now then… time to get clean and what not before taking this sexy cat to bed.” Lillum said when she snapped her fingers and Nicole was cleaned, dressed, and ready for bed while Lillum cleaned herself off a moment later and picked up Nicole and walked away as the scene fades to black while Gumball shows some surprising stamina with Penny… how next chapter will play out… no one will know until then.

**(End of Chapter 1, Penny claimed by Gumball… chapter 2, who knows what woman will be next on Gumball’s future harem.)**

**  
  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The scene opened to show TME and Atomsk while they were busy going over some things, like who would be todays lady for Gumball and stuff.**

**“So I was thinking Tina maybe for this one as at the very least for starters in this chapter, she did help make many huts for the group to live in so no real issues for Penny as long as Tina gives her some fun first.” TME said as he remembers how Tina was the most… well rounded of the women for the first chapter as surprising as that is.**

**“True… or we can try… Masami hehe… or maybe both.” Atomsk said while grinning.**

**“Hehe, nice, lets get started and for those who don’t know, we are doing a 25 or a page or two longer or shorter than that type chapter thing on google docs so if you see the shorter chapters, thats the reason, it helps us get the chapters out faster and make things more eligible for you readers.” TME said when he looks at the readers, this was the second chapter of Stranded on an Island so an announcement like this would fit.**

**“Indeed… so let’s get started then yes?” Atomsk said.**

**“Yup… lets say… 2 to 3 weeks passed since the group got stranded and no help came yet… that good for a start?” TME suggests when he looks at Atomsk.**

**“Yeah plus… this is also after Gumball and Penny lost their v-cards hehe.” Atomsk said.**

**“Yup, now then…” TME said as he snapped his fingers and the scene showed the Island the group of Gumball and the ladies.**

**Unknown Island/ Sea/ ???**

The scene then showed the Island far off and the Camera starts to fly towards the island.

Three weeks passed since Gumball and the others went missing and a number of things happened.

First off Gumball was given a larger home thanks to Tina since Penny wanted to move in after she announced that she had given Gumball her first time… that surprised a number of women but they accepted it.

Tina then made more homes for the other women so each women had their own decently sized hut, slightly larger for families like Lillum and her daughters, Masami and Yuki, Emelina and her daughters, ETC.

There were also many improvements made to the small budding village of mainly female centric people… for starters thanks to them refurbishing the crashed planes bathroom that was oddly intact, and making it a bit away from the village over the sea, the group had a bathroom to use for themselves though Tina had to make her own outhouse in the Jungle since she was too large for the toilet that was made over the sea thanks to a small pier that it sat on.

Next, was a large building made to be a Dojo for Yuki and Nicole to use so they could fight one another to keep in shape and worked to help train those interested in fighting… Gumball joined thanks to him wanting to be able to improve…. Long story short he was VERY familiar with the floor of the Dojo.

Other stuff happened as well which could be explained later but one thing was known… a few ladies heard the occasional moaning and groaning from Penny inside of the shared hut that she and Gumball used late at night… thankfully there was plenty of birth control artificial and premade so no oncoming kids yet… though a number of women blushed when they started to plan their own ways of getting at Gumball… which started with the Cloudy daughter of Yuki, Masami, after she got some advice from her mother, went to ask Tina for help in taking Penny on since they had to go through her first to get with Gumball…

Tina at this time was drinking from a large wooden cup after she finished making a table for her own use after she broke down a tree while Masami was near her.

“... So… you need my help to deal with Penny so you and I can get at Gumball?” Tina asked while she wiped some sweat from her forehead.

“That’s right. It’s been weeks since we got stranded and... I’ve been hoping for a good time. Plus… you have to admit that Gumball has gotten… cute”. Masami said with a light blush.

“I see… Well I won’t lie, being stuck on this Island with no action for me is a bit irritating but if you do one thing for me, I’ll help you out… and we do this favor in advance so in case Penny somehow rebuffs us, I can at least get some kind of stress relief.” Tina said like this was a statement rather than an option.

Masami blinks a bit after hearing that but… she needed her help.

“Okay… what favor do you need from me?”

Tina lost the normally stoic look she had to smirk a bit as she approached Masami.

“Simple… Lillum taught me an easy to learn spell and you came by at just the right time to help me test it out.” Tina said when she had a growing lustful look in her eyes.

Masami was a bit surprised by that look.

“I-I see… and what spell would that be?”

Tina smirks and a bit later deeper in the Jungle… well… a tree shook while deep grunts were heard as Tina, growing a massive cock thanks to Lillum which matched her frame somewhat, was forcing Masami against a Tree while Masami held on for dear life as Tina fucked her pussy while Tina gripped the tree tightly which caused her clawed fingers to dig into the bark, Masami was facing away from Tina and her clothing that was already in rags was just ripped off Tina’s body showing her body was just as shapely as her mother with D to E cup breasts and her body being more shapely thanks to how puffy her body was naturally.

Tina on her end, after stripping, had massive, at least to smaller people, G to H cup breasts though to Tina being about two to three times taller then the other people here, to her they may as well look like D cup breasts at best while her cock was monstrous at 16 or so inches while it was 3 in width, she didn’t use all of it on Masami but she was damn well trying.

Masami was groaning loudly as she can feel her insides stretching out.

“Oh fuck!” She groans as she grinds her teeth.

Tina was grunting more as she fucked Masami harder.

“F-Fucking take it all you bitch!, trying to get me to help you get another’s man… if the situation was different some would be ashamed of you!” Tina growled while her cock starts to throb in Masami which showed the duo were at this for a while.

Masami was groaning more loudly as she can feel her orgasm approaching while holding onto the tree more.

It took a couple minutes before Tina gave a classic dino like roar when she pushed her cock deep in Masami’s pussy and she came beyond hard inside of the cloud woman’s pussy, making her womb bloat from how much sperm was blasted into her.

Masami moans loudly before she climaxed hard on top of Tina’s cock.

Tina snarls when she felt that and she unloads more sperm into Masami’s womb and when she tapped off, she pulled her cock roughly from Masami’s pussy and as sperm flowed onto the ground, Masami fell to her knees against the tree though Tina gripped Masami’s cloudy hair roughly and forced her to suck her cock while Tina groans from the feeling as she forced Masami to clean her dick of any sperm on it.

Masami was surprised by that action before she starts gagging from having Tina’s Dino cock in her mouth.

Tina didn’t care however and keeps forcing Masami to take her cock into her mouth and after a minute, she snarls as she came hard inside of Masami’s mouth with great force.

Masami gags again before she actually tries to swallow Tina’s load.

It took Tina 20 or so seconds for her to ride out her orgasm and when she tapped off, she pulled her cock free from Masami’s mouth and she fell to the ground fully while she laid in a puddle of sperm and Tina gripped her cock and strokes herself off while she pants a bit when she worked herself up again.

“Fuck… I really needed this.” Tina said as she kept stroking herself.

As this went on, Masami was starting to recover and when she managed to look up to Tina, she had to close her eyes when Tina groans and came hard on Masami’s body a few times, getting Tina’s scent all over Masami’s body, like she was marking Masami as her bitch or something.

Masami groans as she felt her body getting covered in cum while waiting for the dino humanoid to tap off.

Once she did, Tina pants for breath and she shook her cock clean of a few drops of sperm and wrung a few more out before she had her dick vanish.

“*Phew*... alright… I got my payment, I’ll help you get by Penny, however doubt you want to stop this with just one time fun so might as well make you my main bitch to go to for some stress relief since I doubt Gumball can fuck all of us daily… better get ready for more fun in the future… anyway there is a lake nearby you can get clean in once you get your bearings if you head east of here so you can get clean, we can start this plan of sorts if you have a plan in mind later, doubt you have the strength to do much after the pounding you took… anyway after I get something to eat and drink I’ll be going back to work… see you later Masami, I’ll be making sure you can take more of my cock later and who knows… may let you fuck me if you can form your own cock…. Can’t say I’m not fair.” Tina said while she looks amused at the end as she went to get her clothes and put them on before she left Masami on the ground and left Masami’s sight.

Masami, after collecting her hearings, blushes brightly after hearing that.

“So she was marking me.” She said before sighing.

“Hope you’re worth it Watterson.” Masami said before she headed East to the lake.

After she got clean and what not and after some time to recover and think of a plan, she and Tina were sitting in front of Penny while Gumball was busy with his training in the Dojo.

“H-Hold on… you two want to take me on so you can go after Gumball?” Penny said when she didn’t expect the tag team of Tina and Masami… though Tina had Masami sit on Tina’s lap while Tina was cross legged.

“Yup, pretty much, Masami’s idea at first but figured since you said we had to go through you, might as well be straight with you, won’t lie, could be interesting and I doubt Masami could satisfy me at her level… learned a spell from Lillum that can let me grow a cock and I made Masami here my first bitch to fuck but she really needs practice since she couldn’t last too long.” Tina said with a straight tone to her voice.

Masami was blushing in embarrassment after hearing that.

“D-Didn’t have to say it like that.”

“Really?, considering you were looking to get fucked by Gumball, even calling him cute, pretty sure you would be rather honest about what you want to do or were you going to try and trick Penny or something?... pretty sure that would just backfire… anyway Penny, I’ll keep Masami in check if you are worried about her, but again Gumball is the only male here, if you want to deny us, thats fine since Masami and I can have our own fun, but didn’t you say that as long as we get your permission we could at least try?, doubt you are as surprised as you look thanks to that.” Tina said while she used a hand to pet Masami on top of her head.

Masami blushes from that action as Penny, who was a bit surprised after seeing that, sighs.

“Yes… I did say that.”

“Good… so how shall we start this?, pretty sure we have to take you on sex wise but it would be unfair for you to take the two of us on at once so how about this, I take you on first since Masami here is still recovering and she can see what you are capable of, if I can outlast you I can wait for Masami to have her own fun later after she and you recover and after that she and I can take Gumball on our own either tag team style or one on one at different times, simple and to the point right?” Tina said while she had Masami sit on her lap since she saw Masami limp a bit so she was trying to help Masami be as comfortable as she could be.

Penny was thoughtful for a bit.

“Okay. Sounds fair.” She said as she found nothing wrong with that logic.

“Good… just to double check can you form a cock?” Tina asked since unlike her, Penny was a natural shapeshifter and had trouble remembering if Penny could do that or not since she used to transform based on emotions.

Penny blushes a bit.

“I can…” she said making Masami blink in surprised by this info.

“Good… lets get started then while Gumball is training.” Tina said while she sets Masami on a large mattress of leaves nearby and Tina starts to get undressed while she waits for Penny to form a cock.

It took a moment before Penny summons a cock that was 10 to 11 ½ inches long and 3 in width.

Tina hums when she saw this.

“Not bad, so want me to lead or have you used that cock before on other women?” Tina asked when she looks at Penny after she got fully naked and Penny could see the titan of a woman in her naked glory with large ebony skinned breasts, wide hips, scalled arms and legs that had the scales end near her elbow joints and knees with deadly claws on her fingers and toes while a large dino tail was on her backside… all in all she looked like a top tier beauty with her green hair being a bit longer from not getting a haircut so some of her hair covered one eye cutely.

Penny blushes a bit when she saw Tina’s look.

“Technically… no.”

"I see, looks like we will lose a few Virginities today." Tina said while she cracked her neck a few times.

Penny lightly gulps after hearing that.

“R-Right… So should we go find a private spot?”

"Why?, This is your place so might as well do things here unless you have a location in mind." Tina said since Penny wasn't subtle about her fun with Gumball late at night.

Penny blushes a bit.

“Nevermind. Let’s just get things started.”

Tina nods and a couple minutes later, Masami was blushing as she watched Penny fucking Tina and Tina laid on her back while she had her hands behind her head.

Tina was lightly groaning from how intense Penny was while some blood leaked from Tina's pussy which showed she was a virgin in full and though Penny was worried, thanks to Tina easing Penny's worries, Penny was humping away at Tina while she held onto the much larger woman, she was two or so times shorter so as she held onto Tina, Penny's head barely reached her stomach.

Masami blushes brightly at the sight which surprisingly made her feel a little wet as Penny kept grunting while thrusting her hips hard.

Tina lightly pants a bit from this and her breasts bounced a little from how intense Penny was moving, this went on for a bit as Penny was getting close.

Penny could feel her orgasm coming before looking at Tina.

“I-Inside… o-or out?!” Penny groans as she continues thrusting.

Tina chuckles lightly as she aimed the tip of her scaly tail at Penny's backside.

"Inside." Was all Tina said as she shot her tail deep in Penny's ass to force her deeper into Tina's pussy.

“F-Fuck!” Penny groans loudly as she didn’t expect that action which caused her to thrust her cock more before she grinds her teeth and fires her load deep inside Tina’s pussy.

Tina shuddered from the feeling as she felt Penny unloading a surprising amount of sperm into her which flowed into her womb and Tina waits for Penny to ride out her orgasm as she wiggles her tail in Penny's ass.

Masami blushes brightly as she watch Penny unload more cum for about 15 seconds or more before tapping off with a groan.

Tina pulled her tail out of Penny's ass and she chuckles as she looks at the shape shifter girlfriend of Gumball.

"Nice load… trying to knock me up?" Tina wondered while she has a small amused look on her face.

Penny blushes brightly.

“N-No. Not my intention.”

Tina chuckles and shuddered when Penny pulled her cock from her pussy and thanks to how deep Penny came, none of her load leaked from Tina.

Tina then licks her lips.

"So… that tire you out or you good for more fun?" Tina teased with a small cute blush on her face.

Penny blushes when she surprisingly thought that Tina looked cute with that blush.

“I-I’m not tired.” She said.

"Good… want me to suck your cock or let you fuck my tits or want to fuck my ass?" Tina said with a slightly bigger grin.

Penny gulps a bit.

“Y-You can… suck my… c-cock”.

Tina licks her lips and the scene went to a moment later to show Tina on her back again while she let her head hang off the Mattress of leafs Masami sat on after she moved to let Tina on and Penny was roughly face fucking Tina while she had her hands on Tina's massive breasts and felt how surprisingly soft they were while Tina, thanks to her size, had no issue with Penny doing this while her tongue ran across Penny's cock and thanks to her large frame, she barely gagged on Penny's cock.

Penny shudders and groans as she actually enjoys having her cock being sucked off.

While this happened, Tina was fingering her pussy and moans which caused a vibration to go through Penny's cock.

Penny groans from the vibration which actually caused her to thrust her cock for a bit inside Tina’s mouth.

As this went on, Masami could see how well Penny enjoyed herself and with Tina fingering her own pussy… well Masami felt like joining in now…

Masami blushes before she was facing Tina’s folds and actually starts licking it after she moved Tina's fingers from her pussy.

Tina muffly moans when she didn't expect this but didn't stop Masami from doing what she wanted as she focused on pleasing Penny.

Masami continues to eat out Tina’s pussy as Penny grunts and groans as she face fucks Tina faster and harder.

Tina let this happen for a bit more while her tongue ran across Penny’s cock more and more while she could feel the shapeshifter getting close until…

Penny groans loudly as she throws her head back before climaxing hard inside Tina’s mouth.

Tina felt that and worked to drink the sperm being shot in her mouth, she even used a hand to help pull Penny in more by her ass so that no sperm would leak down her face and waits for Penny to ride out her orgasm.

Penny didn’t mind as she was climaxing out more cum before finally tapping off as Masami kept eating out Tina’s pussy.

Once Penny tapped off, Tina licked and sucked Penny’s cock clean and she had Penny step back so she could smirk at Penny while she shuddered as Masami kept eating her out.

Penny panted a bit.   
  
“W-Wow… Your m-mouth felt… g-great.” She said while blushing cutely.

“Thanks… never did this before so wondered how I did… you really fired a lot though… guess you need more if that erection is anything to go by or are you just making it stay like that?” Tina teased when she smirks at the sight of Penny’s hard cock.

Penny blushes brightly when she sees that her cock was still hard and it twitches a bit which meant that it’s ready for more.

Tina chuckles before she looks at Masami.

“Hey Masami, I’m good now, if you want, form a cock and get ready to be ridden… might as well let Penny fuck my ass next.” Tina said while she looks amused at how eager Masami was eating out Tina’s pussy.

Masami blushes after hearing that before taking her mouth off.   
  
“O-Okay.” She said before she summons her cock which was 9 ½ inches long and 2 in width.

Tina smirks as the scene went to a minute later to show Masami on her back while Tina, being careful as she got over Masami to not crush her, squats over Masami and Tina aimed the cock at her pussy and lowered her body more while she made sure to use a hand on the large leaf mattress to keep balanced.

Tina shuddered while her tight pussy took Masami’s cock into her and her pussy gripped the dick when Tina lowered so that Masami was balls deep into Tina.

Masami groans as she feels Tina’s pussy walls wrapping around her cloud like cock.

Tina takes a moment and looks back at Penny and lifts her tail to show her tight looking asshole and her round ass cheeks… man not sure if her human like form was magic or in this type of story Tina was born with it making her some kind of Dino/Human hybrid but she had one hell of an ass in a humanoid like form right now.

Penny blushes brightly when she saw Tina’s asshole.   
  
The shapeshifting fairy gulps as she approaches Tina before Penny grabs her ass cheeks and slowly slides her cock inside Tina’s asshole after aiming it.

Tina groans from the feeling and thanks to Penny having to float a bit so she could get balls deep in Tina’s ass, Tina herself used that to ride Masami’s cock while she lets Penny fuck her ass thanks to the movement forcing her to fuck Tina’s ass when Tina gyrates her hips to have Penny do that.

Masami groans and moans a few times as she can feel her cock going in and out of Tina’s pussy as Penny grunts and groans as she fucks Tina’s ass hard.

As this went on, Gumball, as he was groaning from sore muscles, was walking back to his hut to relax for a bit and play on his gaming console since the case he had was able to charge it with a built in solar panel… he was still surprised at how durable the case was but wasn’t complaining… however when he got close to the hut, he heard moaning and groaning inside with Penny’s voice being heard while he surprisingly heard the moaning from another woman and the occasional grunt from another.

“W-What the?... What’s going on in there?” Gumball said before he had his ear to the door.

Though thanks to that, with no lock, the door opened a tiny bit and thanks to that… he got an eyeful of Penny fucking Tina’s ass while Tina rode Masami’s cock hard and fast while Tina used a large hand to play with one of her breasts and pinched her nipples roughly which made her groan more from the feeling.

_ ‘W-What the?!... Is this a dream?... I see Penny with Tina and Masami but… Penny has… and Masami has…’  _ Gumball thought when he can see both Masami and his girlfriend’s cocks.

Gumball would turn away except… somehow he felt… aroused?

_ ‘Am I getting… turn on from this?’  _ He thought again.

Though the more he thought about it, this wasn’t such a strange situation to see, Penny to shapeshift and Masami was a cloud like woman so while not a shapeshifter, she could mold a cock from her body… and this could have been one of those times where someone would try and get to Gumball so maybe Tina and Masami were trying to get by Penny now… though since this was Gumballs hut… he smirks when he had an idea… and that idea was pretty simple… given that A, this was supposed to be his hut… well no issues with walking inside and B… nothing in Penny’s deal said that he couldn’t join in… with Penny’s permission of course so couldn’t hurt to ask right?

Gumball then made himself known when he steeled his will and walked into the hut and shut the door which got the three ladies attention.

The trio looks surprised when they saw Gumball standing there.   
  
“G-Gumball?!... Y-You’re back.” Penny said.

“Yup… after getting a beat down from my mom and Mrs. Yoshida, wanted to come back here to relax though… seems I came back to an interesting sight… enjoying yourselves ladies?” Gumball asked when he grins at the trio while Gumball got a bulge in his pants, he still had decent clothing right now even with a few holes here or there but right now he was just wearing a tank top and shorts so it helped show the large bulge in Gumball’s shorts.

Penny blushes when she saw her boyfriend’s bulge as Masami had the same reaction when she saw it.

_ ‘H-How big is he?’ _ Was the only thing Masami thought.

Tina in turn, though surprised and blushed a little, calms herself when she looks at Gumball.

“Well we are, want to join in?, pretty sure unless Penny wants to hog all the fun to herself she may not want to keep you out of this without a good reason.... Granted this is supposed to be a test thing but given we are in your home and unless you want to leave to give some privacy...” Tina said when she looks at Penny to see what she thought about this as she trailed off.

Penny blinks a bit when she heard that.

But Tina is right.   
  
“W-Well… I don’t mind if Gumball stays. Maybe we can… help with his stress relief?” Penny said.

“Indeed… though to be fair… hey Gumball… mind waiting till Penny and Masami finish and after that I take care of you?... Penny does have to give Masami a test and guess we are getting this test and my grade on if I can make repeat visits later so guess this is a before quickie moment.” Tina said while Gumball was already naked during that talk and his cock was seen in full.

“No problem… might as well get undressed as I have now and enjoy the sight by watching.” Gumball said as he moved to sit near the trio while his cock stood like a tower bigger then Penny’s cock… again Gumball was a full 12 inches long and 3 in width and he lightly stroked his cock to keep himself hard as he waits for the show to start.

Masami’s eyes widened when she saw Gumball’s cock out in the open.   
  
_ ‘What the… Penny got fucked by that?!... How is it that Gumball isn’t walking funny?’  _ She thought.

Tina in turn smirks when she saw the cock and she starts to ride Masami’s cock and have Penny fuck her ass hard when she really wanted to give Gumball a show and prove she wouldn’t give him a crushed pelvis later.

Penny and Masami were groaning and moaning from how rough Tina had gotten as Gumball smirks as he was very turned on.

For a bit, Tina worked to please Masami and Penny more and more while their orgasms slowly get thanks to how long they were at it and got closer and closer to climax until…

Both Penny and Masami groan in unison as Penny fires her load inside Tina’s ass while Masami fires her load straight up in Tina’s pussy.

Tina groans when she finally climaxed on the cocks inside of her while Gumball watched the trio ride out their orgasms.

_ ‘Damn… this is really hot.’  _ Gumball thought as he watches the trio orgasm more before Penny taps off first before Masami taps off next.

Tina tapped off a moment later as well and as the three ladies recover, Tina chuckles as she looks back at Penny.

“S-So… do I pass your test?” Tina said while she have a larger grin then usual to mess with Penny a bit.

Penny, though panting, blushes from the look.   
  
“Y-Yes… You pass.”

“Good… looks like its time for your fun with Masami now so decide who gets to fuck who while I have fun with Gumball… can do a few things with him since I still have some strength left for some more fun… though I’ll need you and Masami to do one thing first....” Tina cryptically said while she waits for Penny to pull her cock from her ass.

Penny groans before she pulls her cock out as Masami heard this.   
  
“W-What do we have to… do?”

Tina smirks and Gumball watched with a greatly turned on look as Tina was making Penny eat her pussy out while Masami was forced to eat out Tina’s ass to clean her out from all the sperm that filled Tina up while she held the duo’s heads and had a dominating look in her eyes.

“Eat up you two… don’t want Gumball getting sloppy seconds.” Tina said as she had a tight grip on the duo’s heads.

Penny and Masami blushes brightly as they continue eating out Tina’s holes.   
  
Gumball grins as he likes what he was seeing.   
  
“Damn Tina. Seeing this made you more hot.”

“Hehe… thanks… guess being the dominant one is fun for me being a Dino and all that… better get ready Gumball, I’ll be draining that cock dry once these two are finished cleaning me out…” Tina said when she pushed Penny and Masami’s heads closer to her holes and Masami felt Tina’s ass cheeks around her face as a result.

Penny felt the same as she kept licking Tina’s pussy.   
  
Gumball chuckles a bit.   
  
“Oh I’ll be ready for you, sexy.” He said.

Tina smirks at that and groans as she felt Penny’s tongue going deeper inside of her pussy.

“O-Oh!... getting jealous Penny?... can feel that tongue getting all snake like.” Tina teased when grinds her pussy on Penny’s face to mess with her a bit.

Penny blushes from that action but still kept pleasing Tina’s pussy with her tongue while Masami did the same to the dino woman’s ass.

After a minute or two, Tina then let Penny and Masami go so they could breath as they gasp for breath and Tina moved from between the duo.

“Hehe, thanks for that… now while I’m busy with Gumball, you two have fun with one another.” Tina said in a teasing way as she winked at the duo in a flirting way and she looks to see how Gumball was doing.

Seems Gumball was playing with his handheld for a moment but stopped as he was just grinning at the trio while sitting on a makeshift chair.

Tina smirks when she approached Gumball and Masami blushed when she looks at Penny to see what she would do since she was suppose to give Masami the test.

Penny blushes as well.   
  
“W-Well… if you want, you can… suck my cock for starters.”

Masami blushed while she had her cock vanish and she moved to suck Penny’s cock when Penny got on her knees and Masami worked to have her tongue run under Penny’s shaft to lube her cock up.

Penny shudders a bit before groaning as she as she pets Masami’s head to let her know she was doing a good job.

Masami blushed from this and while she worked to suck Penny’s cock, Tina approached Gumball and she grins at him as she looks at Gumball who stroked his cock off still…

“So Gumball?... ready to have some fun?” Tina said while she was already well lubed and what not so foreplay wasn’t needed though Tina would do one thing first depending on what Gumball would say.

Gumball chuckles.   
  
“You bet I am hot stuff.” He said as his cock twitches in excitement.

This caused Tina to smirk as she moved to get on her back.

“Good… then get over here and fuck these tits of mine, I haven’t give that virginity away so might as well have you tell me how my tits are as they are wrapped around your cock.” Tina said while she waits for Gumball to get on her body.

“Hehe, with pleasure.” Gumball said before he approaches Tina and slides his cock between her breasts.

Tina licks her lips when she felt that and after using a long tongue to lick her hand, she stroked Gumballs cock to lube it up a few times, she then used her hands to press her breasts together and smothered his dick which vanished from view thanks to Tina’s massive breasts.

“O-Oh fuck Tina… Your breasts feel so soft and nice.” Gumball said as he groans.

“Really?... hehe, thanks, unless I find another person to enjoy these breasts, right now their all yours so fuck away to your hearts content.” Tina said while she pressed her breasts together more.

“Don’t have to tell me twice, beautiful.” Gumball said before he starts thrusting his cock up and down through Tina’s breasts.

This caused Tina to groan lightly while she made sure to keep her breasts together and just smiles when she watched Gumball enjoy himself when he fucked her breasts more and she wondered what he was thinking as he did this.

_ ‘Damn… Tina’s breasts feels so good. I can fuck these for a whole day or two and not get tired.’ _ Gumball thought as he kept fucking them before his eyes looked at Tina.

He saw how surprisingly cute Tina was and as she worked to press her breasts together, the cute look she gave him when he fucked her breasts just egged Gumball on more and more as his orgasm got closer until he pulled his cock midway from Tina’s breasts and groans when he came hard between the two beautiful mounds of flesh and Tina shuddered from how much Gumball let out, some sperm even got free but only to leak to her neck and stuff.

Gumball groans as he continues to fire his load for 15 seconds before he finally taps off.

Once he tapped off, Gumball pulled his cock free from her breasts and Tina lets her breasts go to show the large mess of sperm that was splattered between Tina’s breasts and she chuckles at the amount.

“My my… so virile… maybe more then Penny and Masami together… why not see how much you can fill my pussy up now?” Tina said while she worked to lick her chest clean with a really long tongue that she had, either this was natural or magic thanks to Lillum for clean up uses for situations like this… either way Tina worked to make sure she wouldn’t leave a mess as she swallowed Gumball’s load before his eyes.

Gumball felt turned on when he saw that which caused his cock to get more hard.   
  
“That’s hot.”

Tina was amused by that and spreads her legs for Gumball.

“Well if you think thats hot, try and not get burned when you fuck my pussy.” Tina said when she waits for Gumball to get in position.

Gumball gulps before he approaches the dino woman and grabs her hips before Gumball slides his cock inside Tina’s pussy.

Tina groans from the feeling while she felt her folds gettings stretched out… Gumball was as thick as Penny but his length gave him a bit of an edge over her.

“F-Fuck… your pussy is… t-tight Tina.” Gumball groans.

“A-And y-your cock is massive… how have you not had other girlfriends?” Tina wondered since while she could take larger sizes given her dino nature giving her a massive frame, she never took a cock bigger than Gumballs before… hell she gave Penny her virginity so Tina was a recently busted in virgin.

Gumball blushes a bit.   
  
“Well… You know how I tried to get Penny to date me in the past before she and I finally got together.”

“And you never tried to have fun with other ladies beforehand?... gotta say your commitment is impressive but I wonder how good your control is… Penny may have got my virginity but…” Tina said when she tightened her pussy greatly as she smirks at Gumball when her pussy massaged his cock from base to tip.

Gumball groans a bit when he felt his cock getting squeezed.

“Hehe… whats wrong Gumball?, can’t take the preasURE!” Tina tried to say but she was surprised when Gumball fucked her hard and fast all of a sudden with surprising strength in his thrusts and speed to boot while his claws lightly dug into Tina’s hips, not enough to draw blood of course.

“I-I don’t know… Can you handle this!” Gumball said with a grin as he fucks Tina harder.

Tina was groaning and moaning loudly while her breasts bounced wildly, she was surprised by how strong Gumball was right now which got Penny and Masami’s attention while Penny was on her end fucking Masami up the ass when she had Masami on all fours, this caused Penny to blush but she smirks when she saw Gumball like this… sure he wasn’t strong like his mother or Yuki but the training he was taking daily did help him somewhat which allowed him to fuck the titanic dino humanoid Tina like this and Masami saw this all from the side.

Masami was surprised by this sight as she blushes a bit.

“Did Gumball got… stronger?”

“Hehe, yeah, seems he is a fast learner physically… not as drastic as Nicole or your mom but he is a pretty fast learner thanks to him being related to Nicole watterson.” Penny said before she went to fuck Masami’s ass hard.

“I’m… sure… if Gumball… keeps training… he will… be able to take y-you easily.” Penny said while she grins as she smacks Masami on the ass as she fucked the cloudy woman harder.

“Gah!” Masami yelps before groaning a bit.

Masami would’ve scoffed at Gumball overpowering her but… somehow she actually felt turned on at the idea of Gumball… dominating her.

This caused her ass to tighten a bit and this caused Penny to fuck her harder and faster as a result.

As Masami groans and moans a few times, Gumball was grunting and groaning as he kept fucking Tina’s pussy very hard.

While this happened, Lillum was approaching the hut and the sounds inside got her attention which caused her to smirk… though instead of just sneaking, she just walked in like she owned the place and she saw Gumball fucking Tina while Penny was fucking Masami without restraint now.

Gumball kept thrusting his cock till he blinked in shock when he saw Lillum.

“L-Lillum?... T-This is a surprise.” He said.

“Eh well with how loud all of you were going at it, couldn’t resist seeing who was the lucky lady you were with… don’t worry I won’t join in without Penny’s permission but… given how you are fucking an oversized women framewise… mind if I give you a little gift so you can please her better?” Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face.

Gumball blinked a bit after hearing that.

“Okay, sure.”

“Good.” Lillum said when she approached Gumball and surprised many by gripping his chin and kissing him as Lillum’s lips glowed and before anyone could ask what Lillum was doing, Gumball felt something off with his body and Tina groans loudly when her pussy was getting stretched wide as Gumball’s cock lengthened and widened to impossible levels to fill Tina fully and surprisingly a lot of info starts to fill Gumballs head.

Penny and Masami were shocked that Lillum kissed Gumball before seeing the glow.

“What is she doing?” Masami said.

“I don’t know…” Penny said and as Lillum pulled away from the kiss, she grins at Gumball.

“There… going to need a few more sessions for the more… altering spells... but now you should be able to please this lovely lady at will now.” Lillum said as Gumball blinks and a moment later he pulled his hips back after he stood and after taking a few steps back… his cock sprung free and he shockingly had a Dino size dick of around 17 inches in length and 4 to 5 in width as Lillum smirks at the sight while Tina was shaking from the sudden deep penetration she just got.

Penny and Masami had wide eyes when they saw Gumball’s new and improved cock.

“So… big.” They said.

“Hmhmhm… indeed, obviously overkill for normal women but for Tina here… perfect since I gave Gumball the knowledge to change his cocks shape at will now… need a few more kisses to teach him full body resizing… anyway I strengthened Gumballs spine and stuff so he can support his body so Gumball… think you can really show Tina here a good time with a cock made for her size?” Lillum said while she grins at Gumball.

Gumball was able to get out of his shock look before grinning at Lillum.

“Oh I think I can.”

“Good… oh and one more thing…” Lillum said before she placed a hand on Gumballs balls and he groans as his nuts grew big time, going from decently sized to looking like they were twice as big now and Lillum chuckles as she lets Gumball’s balls go.

“There… now you have a payload that will match the size of your cannon… anyway if you four will excuse me, I need to get going, oh and Penny… better get ready because I’ll be taking you on in a few days.” Lillum said before she winked at Penny as she left the room and Gumball chuckles as he looks at Tina when Penny blushed from the news she would be taking Lillum next.

“Hehe… so Tina… ready to get the real first round from me?” Gumball said while he held his enlarged cock in one hand in Tina’s gaze while she was fixated on it.

Tina was able to calm down earlier and was shocked when she saw Gumball’s enlarged cock and balls before she licks her lips and grins at the blue furred cat.

“I say… give me everything you got.”

Gumball had no issues with that when he aimed his monstrous cock at Tina’s folds and charged forward which caused his cock to ram balls deep into Tina and his cock touched Tina’s cervix and he groans from how good he felt while he rests his body against Tina’s body.

Tina groans a bit loud as she feels the insides of her pussy stretching to match the shape of Gumball’s cock.

Once Gumball managed to get his bearings he gripped Tina’s hips tightly and starts to thrust his hips and his augmented cock rammed its way into Tina again and again while Tina this time moans and groans loudly while her face starts to lose its composure and look fucked up as time goes on.

“Oh fuck yes Gumball!” Tina moans as she really enjoys having her pussy pounded as her toes curled.

Gumball grits his fangs as he worked to please Tina more while Masami and Penny on their ends as they watched this…

Penny and Masami were blushing brightly when they saw how… beast like Gumball was.

“W-Wow… he’s like an animal in heat.” Masami said.

“Well he technically is a Cat and sometimes heard they can get intense… guess being part rabbit will give him an intense sex drive.” Penny said while she was iron hard in Masami’s ass and her cock throbbed from how worked up she was.

Masami groans a bit when she felt that.

“S-So… are we gonna continue the test?”

“Right… sorry about the wait.” Penny said before she fucked Masami again and she made sure to really fuck her ass hard and smacked Masami’s ass again every few thrusts.

Masami groans and moans a bit loud thanks to that action which caused her ass to tighten around Penny’s cock.

This pretty much caused Penny to fuck Masami without intruption now while Gumball did the same with Tina as he fucked Tina harder thanks to his strengthened spine helping him push his body.

Tina was moaning and groaning loudly before she wrapped her legs around Gumball to make him thrust even deeper.

This caused Gumball to really hump away at Tina’s folds and it took a few minutes and Tina’s orgasm got closer and closer until…

Tina groans very loud as she throws her head back and climaxed hard on Gumball’s cock.

Gumball gave a couple good thrusts and snarls as he came way beyond hard into Tina while his cock fired a massive dulge of sperm into Tina’s eager womb and Gumball held onto Tina for dear life as he felt so much pleasure he worried his heart would stop while sperm leaked out of Tina’s pussy around Gumballs cock and starts to make a mess on the ground.

Tina’s orgasm got stronger as her toes curled again while feeling all of Gumball’s cum filling up her womb before she finally taps off.

By the time Gumball tapped off with a groan, Tina’s womb was slightly extended and Gumball pants for breath as he felt his balls ache from them making more sperm for him to use with the Dino woman under him.

Tina panted a bit before lifting her head up.

“F-Fuck Gumball… I-It’s like you were… t-trying to knock me up.” She said with a slight tease but was blushing which made her look more cute.

Gumball blushed from the look and he chuckles a bit.

“W-Well… c-can’t help if I do that since I seemed to fill you up more than I thought… if I did I’ll take responsibility though.” Gumball said when he rests on Tina’s body for a moment.

Tina blushes again she saw that before lightly chuckling.

“You better.” She said.

“I will… though if you want to do more… think I can go for that ass of yours?” Gumball asked when he grins at Tina.

Tina grins back.

“Well I’m not tired yet you stud.”

Gumball chuckles a bit as he took a minute to recover from his intense orgasm while Tina did the same, as this went on, Penny was fucking Masami more as her orgasm was getting closer and closer until…

Masami groans loudly before she throws her head back and climaxed hard on Penny’s cock.

Penny grits her teeth and snarls when she came hard up Masami’s ass while her grip on Masami’s ass strengthened when Penny forced her cock balls deep in the cloudy woman’s ass.

Masami was groaning as she kept climaxing for about 20 seconds before she finally taps off and waits for Penny to finish.

Once Penny tapped off and pants for breath, she pats Masami’s ass a few times and pulled her cock free of Masami’s ass and her load leaked from Masami’s ass a bit.

Masami groans as she feels Penny’s load leaking from her ass as she recovers for a moment.

Once Penny takes a moment to recover, she chuckles as she turned Masami onto her back and she grins at Masami.

“Considering how long we went at this… pretty sure you got the green light to have fun with Gumball but considering he is still recovering… spread those legs… got enough energy in me for one more round.” Penny said with a lustful look in her eyes as her cock was still iron hard.

Masami blushes a bit before she spread her legs and shows Penny her wet folds.

Once Penny sees this, she aimed her cock at Masami’s folds and in no time, forced her cock balls deep into Masami, thanks to Masami’s earlier run with Tina, she didn’t have much issue with adjusting and Penny starts to fuck Masami after she placed her hands on Masami’s soft breasts.

Masami groans a few times as she can feel Penny’s cock going in and out of her pussy before moaning from having her breasts squeezed.

Penny in turn grunts and groans while she had a strained grin when she really went wild with her thrusts surprising Gumball a bit… guess losing her V-Card here got Penny to go more Bi now and seemed to be enjoying herself.

Masami was groaning and moaning loudly from this pleasure as Gumball felt very turned on from this.   
  
_ ‘Fuck… Is it me or did Penny get more hot when she’s dominating Masami?’  _ He thought.

Thanks to this, Gumball’s cock got iron hard in Tina’s pussy and she shuddered from the feeling.

“H-Hehe… looks like you got another round in you if watching your main lady fucking another got this reaction from you.” Tina said while her pussy tightened on Gumball’s cock a bit.

Gumball groans from that action before chuckling a bit.   
  
“W-Well I be an idiot not to have a reaction like this with ladies having fun around me.”

Tina smirks a bit.

“Well then… get this cock out and lets see how well you like my ass.” Tina said when she waits for Gumball to move.

Gumball grins before he pulls his cock out and jams it inside Tina’s asshole after aiming it.

Tina got wide eyes and moans when she felt her asshole getting stretched out by the Tina pleasing dick and her tight ass gripped Gumball’s cock tightly like a vice grip.

Gumball groans from the tight grip before he starts fucking Tina’s ass hard.

Tina got a fucked up look slowly forming on her face as she moans and groans when her breasts bounced again from how intense Gumball fucked her while her ass slowly reshaped to take Gumball’s cock with less and less issues while Penny, seeing and hearing this smirks as she fucked Masami harder and focused on her so that she could get Masami to climax… she even surprised Masami when she smashed her lips on Masami’s and she fucked Masami harder as a result.

Masami was surprised by that action before her eyes roll in the back of her head as she muffly moans more in Penny’s mouth before Masami actually wrap her arms and legs around the shapeshifting fairy.

Penny had no issues with this as she fucked Masami harder and faster while her orgasm was getting close as time went on, she made sure to hold her own orgasm back while she fucked Masami harder and faster until….

Masami moans loudly as she climaxed hard on Penny’s cock as her toes curled.

Penny gave a couple good thrusts when she felt that and she muffly moans in Masami’s mouth when she pushed her cock balls deep and came directly into Masami’s womb and filled her with sperm and Penny shuddered from how intense her orgasm was.

Masami’s climax got stronger as she continues hugging Penny as the duo ride out their orgasm.

Once the duo tapped off, Penny groans when she pulled her cock from Masami’s pussy and she pants for breath after she pulled her mouth from Masami’s and chuckles a bit at how tired Masami looks.

“H-Hehe… talk about intense.” Penny said when she felt Masami lets her go and Penny moved to sit on the mattress to recover.

“Y-Yeah.” Masami said as she pants for a bit while having a cute blush on her face.

“Yeah… hey Gumball, seems Masami is too tired to continue but she has a pass from me to have a 1 on 1 later though… how close are you and Tina exactly?” Penny said when she saw Gumball’s thrusts getting erratic a moment later to show he was getting closer while Tina felt her own orgasm approaching.

“A-Almost… d-done here!” Gumball groans as he kept fucking the dino woman’s ass faster and harder.

Tina could only moan and groan more before she threw her head back and moans as she came hard on Gumball’s enlarged cock with great force.

Gumball groans before he made a snarl like noise before he pushes his cock further and climaxed very hard inside Tina’s asshole.

Tina groans more while she and Gumball ride out their orgasms and it took Tina 15 seconds for her to ride out her orgasm as her stomach slowly bloats from how large Gumball’s load was.

Gumball groans before he finally taps off after 25 seconds and pulls his cock out of Tina’s ass.

Tina groans from that and Gumball watched as his load leaks from Tina’s ass and she pants for breath while she tried to recover from the intense fucking she got.

“M-Man… I really came a lot.” Gumball said as he was proud of his work.

“Hehe, yeah… though hey Gumball… Tina… got enough energy for one more round?... I don’t have enough for a full session but I do have a finish we all can enjoy.” Penny said while she smirks at her boyfriend and Tina.

Tina blinked as Gumball chuckles.   
  
“What do you have in mind?”

Penny smirks and while Tina was confused… the confusion was cleared up as Masami was turned onto all fours while her ass was lifted in the air thanks to Masami’s body resting on a large pile of leafs brought in and Penny, Gumball, and Tina, after Tina formed her own cock, were stroking themselves off while they were doing it rather vigorously as Masami was told to stay still… it wasn’t for a cover the body cumshot since Masami would have been staying on her back so what did Penny have planned?

As Masami wondered, Gumball and Tina grunts and groans while stroking their cocks hard.

As this happened, Penny, Gumball, and Tina felt their orgasms approach and Penny, keeping herself from climaxing looks at the strained faced Tina and Gumball.

“I-I’m getting close… how about you two?” Penny said when she keeps stroking herself off.

“S-Same here.” Gumball said.   
  
“M-Me too.” Tina replied.

“G-Good… f-follow m-my lead!” Penny groans out before she rushed to Masami, gripped her hips, and jammed her cock into Masami’s pussy and Penny groans as she came hard inside of Masami’s womb and pussy with great force while Gumball and Tina got the idea now and stroked themselves off harder while they wait their turn.

Masami groans loudly as she feels her womb bloating up while Gumball and Tina kept stroking themselves but made sure to not blow their loads yet.

As soon as Penny tapped off, she pulled her cock free as Gumball got in position while he has his dick reform to be between Penny’s size and Tina’s size at the 14 inch mark for now and he jammed his cock into Masami’s pussy and snarls when he climaxed hard into her womb like Penny did as his balls worked in overtime to fire the sperm payload into Masami’s batter womb.

Masami moans loud this time as she feels this which caused her toes to curl on the mattress as her pussy grips Gumball’s cock.

Gumball growls and groans as he rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with deep sigh and he pulled his cock free of Masami’s pussy and moved away as Tina moved over to get behind Masami while her overfilled pussy was targeted by Tina’s Dino sized dick and after Tina gripped Masami’s hips, Tina starts to climax on Masami’s ass thanks to her being too worked up but she slammed herself deep inside of Masami’s pussy, pretty much going nearly balls deep from how strong her thrust was as she filled Masami’s womb with a ton of sperm to mix with Gumball and Penny’s loads and Masami got wide eyes and groans with a fucked up look on her face when she came hard on Tina’s cock from how rough the penetration was… honestly if Masami was a normal person… they would either be dead from how deep Tina went or ruined for life thanks to such a stark difference in size but thanks to her cloudy nature, she was able to take Tina’s cock surprisingly well as she and Tina ride out their orgasms.

It wasn’t long before Tina finally taps off and pulls her cock out of Masami’s pussy.

Masami shuddered from that as the combined loads of Tina, Gumball, and Penny flowed from Masami’s pussy while… well if she had eyes they would be rolled back in her head but she did have a fucked up look on her face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth while she twitched from what she just went through as Tina chuckles at the sight while Penny sighs as she had her cock vanish and Gumball used the spell he was taught to return his cock to normal while Tina removed her cock from her body a moment later.

“Wow… that felt good.” Gumball said with a content look.

“Hehe, couldn’t agree more.” Tina said.

“Yeah… though seems like Masami won’t be able to do much for now and seems like she passed out on us… anyway you two, how you feeling?” Penny asked since the four went at it for a while and Penny’s stomach grumbles which made her blush a bit.

Gumball and Tina chuckle.   
  
“Well obviously I think the three of us can use some good grub after all that fun we did. Which by the way Tina, it was fun fucking your brains out.” He said as he grins at her.

Tina was amused by that.

“Thanks, you were not bad at all before and after Lillum gave you that spell just now… better watch out though, doubt you would have Penny and Masami here to weaken me so we can have a real one on one later, for now though we should get cleaned then eat and stuff… Masami took birth control so no worries on kids yet though would be interesting to see who knocked up Masami just now since we pretty much made it impossible to tell who did the knock up thanks to the kinky Penny’s idea.” Tina said when she teased Penny a bit.

Penny blushes a bit as Gumball chuckles.   
  
“Yeah. Was fun seeing the look on Masami’s face when we filled her good.”

“Yeah though given she would have a one on one moment with you later, seems you get two new Girlfriends… better get ready since I’m sure unless you have a ground rule of spacing out these sessions… doubt you or Penny will be able to last… I mean if someone walked in now wanting to have fun with Gumball if they heard us, doubt Penny or Gumball would have the energy to get a boner right now.” Tina said while she looks at Gumball’s cock that didn’t react at the talk of other women coming to have fun with him which showed how tired he was right now.

Gumball chuckles a bit.   
  
“Yeah that’s true.” He said.

“Yup… anyway… let me do this and we can get going.” Tina said when she surprised Penny and Gumball when she gripped Gumball on his arms and while that kept him from using his arms, Tina brought Gumball in for a deep kiss when she sent his tongue into Gumball’s mouth after locking lips for a moment… hey Tina was oversized naturally compared even to a full grown Gumball so made sense for her tongue to overpowers Gumballs right now.

Penny and Gumball were surprised by that bold action before Gumball starts kissing Tina back and has his tongue fight back.

Though after that happened and Tina stopped the kiss, she sets Gumball on his feet and she moved to do the same with Penny which caused Gumball’s jaw to drop when he saw his first and now second Girlfriend making out before him while Tina moved one of her hands to Penny’s ass so she could sit there while she used her other hand to hold Penny’s back so she wouldn’t fall from Tina.

Penny moans as she kissed Tina back as Gumball had this thought.

_ ‘I may not have more energy but damn… this is hot.’ _

Once Tina got done with kissing Penny, she sets Penny on her feet and she looks at Gumball.

“Lets get dressed and get new clothing so we can get clean properly, doubt Penny will need to worry about clothing… I’ll handle getting Masami later so she can get clean and stuff, for now we should get going… unlike Penny and I, doubt you’ll like to try and clean dried fluids from your fur.” Tina said since contrary to looks, Masami, Tina, and Penny could get cleaned easily… Gumball… not so much at the moment.

Gumball sweatdrops when he knew it was a pain to clean his fur from anything.

The scene then fades to black as a dressed Tina and Gumball followed Penny out of the building while Penny left a makeshift sign that said do not disturb on the door and the scene fully fades to black on this day on the Mysterious island.

**Gumball’s progressive Harem list (Will be updated in future chapter’s):**

  1. Penny (Lead)
  2. Tina (Test with Gumball and Penny complete)
  3. Masami (Took Penny’s test only, need to take Gumball on to make it offical)




End file.
